Intertwined Fates
by daseul
Summary: Klaus Mikealson is a world well-known actor who is cold-hearted and is ruthless to be on the top of the industry. However, he was never like this before. He changed the day his ex-girlfriend Caroline Forbes broke his heart, and now they meet once more and their fates intertwine once again. With secrets and deceit occurring in their lives, will they be able to have a second chance?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Summer was almost coming to an end as the sun was shining bright that early morning. Klaus was in the kitchen brewing some coffee for his girlfriend, so she can start off the day with a fresh start, for today was one of the most important days in their lives. For it will determine their futures.

He made his way into his bedroom with a cup of fresh coffee. Half skimmed milk with a teaspoon of sugar just the way she likes it. The first thing he was to see was his sweet girlfriend still in bed fast asleep.

He leaned on the doorway as he relished in the sights of her naked back as the thin sheets were hiding her bottom. The sun that was seeping through the small cracks of the curtain shinned on her and highlighted the contours of her delicate face as it also made her bright blonde hair glisten. His heart swelled up for the love he had for her, and instantaneously he just knew he will forever have the sight of her like this carved into the depths of his heart.

"Love, it's time to wake up"

Caroline laid there on her stomach on his bed with heavy lids wishing to sleep a bit more as she heard his deep British accent voice telling her to wake up.

"Five more minutes Nik, I'm tired."

He chuckled at her answer and went to the night stand to put the cup of coffee down. He climbed on to the bed and felt the bed shift, adjusting to his weight. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and started to lay small kisses on her naked back.

She let out a moan of appreciation to the small soft kisses she can feel slowly going north to where her head laid on top of the pillow. He began to stroke her soft wavy hair, feeling the silky strands slipping through his fingers and cascading back in place. He laid a small peck on her cheek and whispered into her ear causing a small shiver to run down her spine. "If you don't get ready soon, Elijah will kick my ass if I'm late on my first day. Besides I don't think you would want to miss your first day of college."

With that said, Caroline sat up abruptly, allowing the thin sheets to fall off of her body and his eyes darkened in lust at sight of her naked body.

"OMG, I totally forgot! I have to get ready!"

Without another word, Klaus pulled Caroline to his chest and was taking his sweet time looking at Caroline's body.

"On the other hand, I wouldn't mind continuing our activities from last night. No need to rush love."

He smirked at the sudden blush adorning her cheeks, but was later met with a angry glare. She squirmed in his arms to loosen his hold on her and brought her hand up to his face to flick his nose. He let go of her immediately as he rubbed his nose in irritation and looked at her to glare at her actions, clearly thinking what the bloody hell.

She immediately picked up one of the clothing on the floor from last night, and began to dress herself as she began to lecture him. "No need to rush?! Niklaus Mikaelson, you have to at least practice your lines or prepare yourself! Two hours will not be enough for all that! It's your first big role, and this movie will be crucial to your career. So don't you dare take that for granted mister! Besides do you really think I'm going to miss my first day of college?! Well you have another thing coming, I can't believe-"

He chuckled at the cute angry pouty look she was giving him as she sat there with her arms crossed across her chest giving him a great lecture. With sex out of his mind, he took his time to take in the clothing Caroline picked up from the floor as he tuned out on her long lecture.

She was dressed in one of his many Henley shirts that was clearly too big on her. His eyes trailed down her body and stared a bit too long on her smooth fair-skinned thighs, and remembered how she would always complain about how pale she is and how much she wishes she can have the ability to take in the suns ray and get a little bit of color, but he told her it was nonsense. For her skin made her look radiant and somehow amplified the light she had within herself and the twinkle she always held in her big blue eyes. Plus, it was always calling out to him to taint with his lips.

He remembered smiling widely after witnessing a blush appear onto her cheeks that day. And ever since then she stopped complaining about her complexion and even started to use plenty of sunblock to keep her skin the way it is while having the confidence to show a little bit of skin. He couldn't help but smile at just how adorable she can be and how blessed he was to call this angel his.

Yes he truly was blessed, and his mind wandered even further back to when this all started.

They've met when she was a junior in high school while he was a junior in college. Despite the 4 year difference between them, it wasn't unlikely for them to meet for they lived in a small town called Mystic Falls.

He saw her at the mall after running away from one of his many indiscretions, yes he used to fool around plenty of times with no care of the persons feelings. Until he met Caroline.

When he felt a rush of emotions running through his body at the sight of her, it was then and there he knew his fate with Caroline were intertwined.

He didn't leave too much of a good impression with her though, because the person he was avoiding came to interrupt their conversation. However, after 6 months of persistence, honesty and confidence he was able to capture her heart the way she did with his on that fateful day they've met. Ever since then, they've been with each other for an year and today would mark their 2nd glorious years together.

It was also only until a few months ago they've finally decided to have sex. Yes call them crazy, but he wanted to make this relationship work out. Sure it was also because of the fact she was only 17 when they've met, but it was also because he wanted to treat her differently from any other past girlfriends, flings, and one night stands he had in his life for she was special to him. It was a difficult task for she was such an tempting little minx, but they decided to wait it out and they did. Now they can never seem to keep their hands off of each other and they don't know how they went two years with no sex.

Abruptly his thoughts came to a stop as he felt a slap on his arm. "Are you even listening to me?!"

Before he can allow Caroline to go off onto another lecture, he put his arm around her hips to pull her forward and brought her on top of him. He laughed when he heard her scream out his name in surprise and looked up to see the face of the one he loved pouting. She looked at him from above and was clearly not amused. He however, took his time to memorize how she looked as her hair surrounded their faces like a curtain. He lifted one hand to push back one side of her hair behind her right ear to take a better look at her, and slowly trailed his hand from the right side of her cheek to the back of her neck and slowly brought down her soft pink lips to his.

All thoughts of nagging him left her mind soon after, just from the small contact of his lips. She instantly began to respond. His skillful sinful luscious red lips always did wonders to her, bringing her to a natural high that made her thoughts disoriented. And he would always smirk into the kiss because he knows he's just that good. Cocky asshole.

She grabbed a fistful of his shirt into her hands when she started to feel the warmth in the pit of her stomach gradually growing as he cupped her face and began to nibble and lick on her bottom lip, begging for the entrance of her mouth and she parted her lips, allowing him access.

She let out a shaky sigh as he pushed his tongue a little further and lightly touched her tongue with his, triggering their need for each other. Caroline responded back with an equal passion as one of her hands wound itself into his curly locks, and what started out sweet, quickly turned intense as Klaus caressed her back, slowly trailing his hands down to her baby smooth thighs, while Caroline continued to run her hands through his hair.

She knew she had to stop if she wanted Klaus to make it on time for his job, but ugh this man was a Sex God. Her **HOT** sex God, and she was slowly losing her sanity at his caresses and kisses. She suddenly felt his fingers digging into her ass as he pushed her groin onto his hard-on as he grind the two contacts together, and they both groaned at the intensity of it all, and she put her hands to his chest as she lifted her head up, panting for air.

She opened her eyes only to meet his, and shivered at the intense look he gave her in delight. She knew just from that look, he was trying to tell her through his eyes how much he loved her.

It's weird, but they've never said I love you to each other. Like EVER. You can judge them all you want, but he had inner issues that he was still working on that caused him to fear those mere words, and she just never wanted to scare him off. But it never mattered to them, for they can always see it in their eyes and they were content with that.

Slowly they got up and once they looked at each other again they started laughing at the fact they were a couple of horn dogs who doesn't have the ability to stray off one another.

Klaus laid a soft kiss on her forehead as she continued on giggling. "I think it's time for you to get ready sweetheart. Go drink your coffee and put on some clothes so I won't have to devour you again." She nodded her head and gathered some clothes she left in his apartment. When she walked toward the bathroom door that was connected to the inside of his room, he quickly gave her a small slap on her bum as she let out a small shriek. "NIK!"

He started to laugh as she walked into the bathroom, muttering under her voice how horny he was and can never be sated.

Klaus got up from his bed still chuckling and walked out his bedroom to his living room. Klaus lived in this apartment alone after moving from London. The place was small, but it felt like home for the both of them, it was their own little sanctuary. They've always spent a majority of their time here because he was becoming a rising star, and unfortunately that also meant they couldn't go out as much as they wanted to. He hopes he can change that after his career takes off, because Caroline deserved the world, not to be hidden from it. He wants to take her around the world and show her what the world had to offer, and maybe today will be the day as his fingers were lingering on a bulge in his back pocket.

He made his way into the living room and his eyes landed on the newspaper he picked up this morning and looked at it in distaste as he remembered what he saw on the front cover.

There on the paper had a picture of him and Caroline walking hand in hand and fortunately they didn't catch her face since the picture was blurry, but there was no guarantee this would happen again. He already felt guilty enough that they had to keep their relationship hidden from the world since the beginning, but now he had to deal with the paparazzi hounding him?! He loved what he does, but Caroline didn't deserve this life.

Before he can contemplate any further Caroline walked in the living room with a floral printed dress and had a towel in her hand to dry her hair since she took a shower.

"What are you doing?"

Klaus picked up the newspaper and rolled it up, he didn't want her to worry any further about what the press had to say since she's always been worried about what their relationship would do to his career. They've had a couple of fights regarding this issue, and he didn't want another argument to occur since today was their anniversary.

"Nothing love, I'm going to head out now. Will you be able to get to school safely?"

She nodded her head, and once he saw her confirmation he made his way towards the door to leave. "I might be coming home late tonight, but will you be here?"

She walked towards him and slipped her arms around his waist and he smiled as he witnessed that bright smile on her face he loves so much. "You know it. I'll see you tonight then?"

He nodded his head and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and felt her smile and giggle into the kiss. He felt his own lips rising along with hers at the pure bliss and they parted while his hand was softly stroking her cheek in a loving manner. "Yes you will, happy anniversary Caroline."

"Happy anniversary Nik."

With that said, he left to the job he loved so much and she was left alone.

She let out a big sigh of content as she saw him leave, and started contemplating on what to do before school started. She had an hour to spare so she decided grabbing breakfast with Katherine, Elena, and Bonnie would be a great idea so that they can go to school together. She barely sees her friends, due to the fact she spends most of her time with Klaus and she misses them. Her friends, have absolutely no idea she was dating Klaus, because it's suppose to be a secret. She doesn't know how she was able to hide it for this long since she wasn't exactly the best person to hide things. However, They tell each other everything that goes on in their lives, so she feels guilty for hiding the truth from her friends for so long, but she knew it would jeopardize Klaus's dreams and she would never do something to ruin it. He worked too hard to even get to where he was right now. But how long exactly was she suppose to live like this? Leaving Klaus was obviously not a choice. She loves him too dearly to even think about something so horrible like that.

Her trail of thoughts came to an end when she heard her phone beeping. She walked into Klaus's bedroom to grab her phone and she opened it to see a unread message from Elijah. She was even surprised he would even contact her as her and Elijah wasn't exactly the closest people on earth. She knew he disapproves of their relationship because she was holding Klaus back from furthering his career, so she thought it was strange to hear from him.

_'If you can give me the time of your day, I would appreciate it if you can come meet me in secret at 9:15 a.m. Thank you, and forgive me for the inconvenience Ms. Forbes.'_

She looked at the time and realized she had 20 minutes to get ready and leave to meet him. So much for seeing her friends..

* * *

They've decided to meet at a park near Klaus's apartment, it was nearly empty except for a couple of elderly people taking a stroll down the park.

She was walking on the grassy field to the destination of where they decided to meet and saw Elijah was right on time as usual, sitting on the park bench wearing one of his many suits.

Does he even own a pair of jeans?

She walked towards him and he turned his head towards her and stood up.

"Oh, you don't need to stand up."

He put his hands behind his back with his rigid posture and spoke in a monotone voice. "There's no need. This won't take long."

She looked at him clearly confused with what was going on, until he pulled out a newspaper from behind him and handed it to her. Where did that come from?

She took it out of his hands looking at him questioningly until her eyes met the front page and a gasp escaped her mouth.

_'Niklaus Mikaelson and his secret girlfriend?!'_

There on the front page was of her and Klaus. She remembered they met up in secret that night and they've decided to go grocery shopping together because they were having one of their silly bets on who can cook better. They ended up making a mess that day and instead had sex on the kitchen counter. She started to blush at the remembrance of it all, but her thoughts quickly went back to what happened that day.

They made sure to see if anyone was around and when they confirmed there was nobody they thought it was safe, but clearly they were wrong and they got caught. She knew she was in deep shit, because this wasn't the first time this has happened. After Klaus got accepted for the lead role in the movie everyone was raving about, his popularity became huge and sometimes had the paparazzi taking his pictures.

"This is the third time this has happened Ms. Forbes. I've told you before to watch your actions and look where it led you two."

She looked up from the newspaper and looked at Elijah with wide eyes. "I didn't mean for this to happen. We thought nobody was around."

Even with her explanation, Elijah's posture hasn't changed and looked at her in a nonchalance manner. "I know it wasn't your intentions, but this has gone too far. Did you know because of these articles, his modeling and acting contracts has been breached? They've told us they needed the image of a single person for their work."

She looked at him in shock, because she didn't know at all. Klaus hasn't told her anything at all and didn't act any differently, she felt stupid now for not realizing how Klaus has been free for the last couple of weeks. She should have known, especially with this big movie he was doing he should have been busy.

"I- ... I didn't know.."

"Of course you wouldn't.. Niklaus didn't want to worry you. He cares about you too much to have you worry about this. Niklaus can be a stubborn man, which is why I've come to you. Ms. Forbes... Caroline, I know this is selfish of me but I need you to do something for me."

She looked at him in fear at what his proposal could be and closed her eyes to prevent tears from falling out of her eyes. She waited in silence for what would come. Please.. don't say it, please I beg of you. _Don't say those words._

"I need you to break up with Niklaus."

She felt time stop as Elijah's words started ringing through her ears and felt the tears she was holding back so hard rolling down her cheeks.

Elijah's composure loosened up at the breaking image of Caroline in front of him. He didn't want to be the bad guy, he really didn't. If Niklaus didn't have the potential to make it far in this world, he would have no objections to their relationship. He knew just how much they cared for each other. They were always there for each other, supporting each others dreams. So it also broke his heart to do this, for she had the ability to do what his own family couldn't do for so many years... She taught Niklaus how to love.

"I don't want to do this, but there's nothing else we can do. Niklaus has a bright future ahead of him. He's had this dream for so long, and it can finally come true, only with your help though. Don't allow his potentials to go to waste Caroline. I hope you can understand."

That was the thing, she did understand. She knows what this job means to Klaus. She was there when he was practicing for the auditions. The twinkle he had in his eyes as he was reading his lines, the charisma and confidence he had as he was in character. This dream is a part of him and it was one of the many reasons she loves him. She would support him 100% in everything he does. Which was why she knew what she had to do in order for this to work out. Even if it kills her.

In a soft broken whisper, she finally spoke. "I'll do it."

Elijah nodded his head as he heard her whisper and hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Caroline."

He started walking away slowly with his hands descending from her shoulders, until he felt a firm hand on his wrist.

"Wait."

He turned around to see Caroline's tear stricken face. "Please.. Just promise me one thing Elijah."

Elijah nodded his head. "Yes, anything."

She exhaled a shaky breathe she was holding in and stared at him hard to show him just how serious she was. "Keep him happy for me."

He nodded his head and without another word, he walked away. If he was to turn around and take another glance at Caroline, he would have seen how she lost all strength in her legs and broke down, crying her heart out in despair.

* * *

The night was about to come when Caroline was slowly taking heavy steps towards the front door of Klaus's apartment.

She spent the whole day crying at the park and missed her first day of school. She had a couple of phone calls from Katherine, Elena, and Bonnie asking where she was and all she can do was lie saying she wasn't feeling well.

She knew what she had to do, but how? How was she suppose to tell the love of her life that she wanted to break up? She's never been in this sort of situation before except for when her ex-boyfriend Matt Donovan broke up with her after a few months, but their situation was nothing compared to what she had to deal with now.

Her and Klaus was the opposite of each other, but that was what completed them. They were each others first love, they were everything to each other. They depended on one another to pick the other person up when they were down, but how were they suppose to do all that if they couldn't even be together?! She knew if she continued her thoughts any longer she would break down again, and right now. She just wanted to take a warm bath to soak away the tension in her body until the time had to come. Thankfully Klaus wouldn't be home till later, so she had enough time to think.

She slowly unlocked the front door and opened it. But when she saw what was in front of her she felt all the air inside her lungs clog up and lost all abilities to breathe.

There in front of her was a trail of rose petals across each other making a path way towards the living room with small candle lights in between a few petals. She took a few shaky steps through the path hearing the sounds of violins getting louder with every step and gasped at the beautiful sight in front of her. There was candles everywhere, illuminating the whole living room. The path of roses led her to a white clothed dining table in the middle of the living room, with champagne and a home cooked meal of chicken Alfredo pasta Klaus knew she can devour any day. She looked around to see where the source of music was coming from and saw the stereo on the floor was turned on.

She couldn't believe what was in front of her eyes, Klaus hated these romantic gestures and rarely does it. But this... She suddenly remembered when they were just cuddling on the couch aimlessly scrolling through the channels on T.V. He asked her what her dreams were that day and she remembered babbling on about her dream to be in charge of a fashion magazine, to be successful, travel the world, being a mother and have the most romantic proposal ever. How there has to be candles, roses, an orchestra and a big fat diamond ring. He just listened to everything, taking in every word staring at her so adoringly when she spoke and just smiled.

Now she couldn't stop shaking as she saw the candles, roses, the sound of the violins. The only thing missing now was ...

"Caroline."

She turned her head quickly to the sound of his voice and saw Klaus coming out from the hall leading to his bedroom, dressed in a black tuxedo with a white collar shirt and skinny black tie. He was holding a bouquet of roses and was smiling so much those dimple of his wouldn't disappear.

She tried to calm her beating heart and asked with a shaky breathe. "I thought you were going to be late tonight?"

With a smirk on his face and shrugging his shoulder he spoke. "Well I told the director prior to this day that I needed to get off early in preparation for our special day."

After the conversation she had with Elijah she completely forgot today was their anniversary... She was touched by everything Klaus did for her and didn't know how to control the happiness seeping through her entire body. But she can't. This wasn't suppose to be happening.. How was she suppose to break his heart by losing all this and what they had?! How were they to forget 2 wonderful years together as if it was nothing?! How was she suppose to ruin themselves like this..

"Caroline, were you crying?"

Without realizing it Klaus was in front of her cupping her cheek with one hand as his fingers were outlining the puffiness under her eyes with a worried look and she shook her head no to rid of his worries.

"It's nothing. Just had something stuck in my eye, and I couldn't stop rubbing it."

He let out a sigh of relief and brought back the smile on his face. "Good I guess, couldn't have you upset on our anniversary. Now could we love?"

If only he knew...

"Wait, Nik.. I have something to say."

He shook his head no and handed her the bouquet of roses to her as he used both of his hands to grab her left hand.

"No, me first."

Slowly he got on one knee and was staring up at her with a big smile and eyes glistening in pure happiness, bliss, love..

_No..._

"Caroline Forbes, today marks the 2nd year of when you accepted your fate to intertwine with mine. It may not seem long, but everyday when I see your smile, your eyes, and by god when I hear you laugh. It feels as if I've known you for centuries and I fall for you every time harder and harder. I was a different man before I met you. After everything I dealt with in my past I became a different person. I was ruthless, cold-hearted, had no care for anyone's feelings except mine, and I didn't believe in the mere thought of being in love, for I thought love was just a myth and a weakness to others. But you've changed that Caroline. You brought me back to the person I once was before with your stubborn, hard-headed, neurotic qualities."

he started chuckling when he saw her teary glare at him, but continued on anyways with what he had to say.

"But it was also because of your beauty, your strength, your selflessness to help others, your loyalty to your loved ones, your optimistic attitude in everything you do, and the light you have within yourself that showed the darkness within myself the good qualities of life. You showed me dreams can come true, and you've supported me through thick and thin for selfless reasons. I did everything I could to become the man you are proud of today. It was all for you Caroline. It was always you."

Finally he reached into his back pocket, and heard her inhale a deep breathe for she knew what was coming. _Why God.. why?_

"I know it's a long way until I become a great actor, but when that day comes and my career is set. I want to spend the rest of our lives together out in the open for the whole world to see, because you deserve everything the world has to offer you and not in secret. You are my first love Caroline Forbes, and I intend to be your last love. Will you marry me?"

Since the beginning of his sentence she started crying when she heard the beautiful and heartwarming proposal as she stared into his hypnotic blue eyes, She was bursting in happiness knowing Klaus wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and wanted to scream to the heavens and above, YES! But Elijah's words kept ringing through her ears over empowering Klaus's proposal.

_I need you to break up with Niklaus. _

Why? Why must the fucking world be so cruel...

"Caroline?"

She didn't realize she had her eyes closed until Klaus called out her name, and took her time staring at his face. To remember this very wonderful moment into her heart and brain.

Before she ruined it.

"No."

"His eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected answer and immediately got up from the floor. "No? What do you mean?"

She stood there in silence avoiding his eyes.

He grabbed onto her shoulders as he was desperately trying to figure out why Caroline rejected his offer.

"Is it because we're too young? If that's so, you have nothing to worry about love. We have many years ahead of us. We can get married after you're done with college and have everything settled down. Sweetheart, please. Just look at me..."

In a moment of silence, she finally looked at him and spoke in a monotone voice.

"When were you going to tell me about your contracts Klaus?"

His eyes opened wide at what he heard and spoke. "Is that what this is all about? Did Elijah tell you? That bastard.. Caroline I've told you many times there's nothing for you to worry about. It's only a small block on the road, it can happen to anyone."

She glared at what he had to say and pushed his hands off of her. "A small block? A SMALL BLOCK?! KLAUS! This is not something small, it's been happening too frequently and it's all because of me! What makes you think this won't happen again?! I'M the block on the road, I'M the one who's holding you back! I can't keep living like this! I want a normal life Klaus, the paparazzi, the scandals. This is NOT what I signed up for when I agreed to be with you. I want to be able to go out in the broad daylight with my boyfriend, with no worries of the consequences! I want to be able to introduce my own boyfriend to my best friends and be able to talk to them about relationships! I WANT A NORMAL BOYFRIEND. I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I SHOULD HAVE TURNED MY BACK ON YOU AGES AGO."

She stood there inhaling and exhaling deeply with her eyes closed as she felt the tears escaping every corner of her eyes with the anguish and despair her heart was feeling. And they just stood there in mere silence.

"So what does that mean, Caroline.."

She took her time to open her eyes, and regretted that action once she saw the look on his face. Her heart broke at the sight in front of her and the tears in her eyes kept going and going, and it wouldn't stop.

She's never seen him like this before. He stood there stiff and wouldn't move a budge. His hands were clenched in a fist so tightly he broke the skin of his palm with his nails as he started to bleed. But his face.. Oh god his face.. It was conjured in so much pain, despair, anguish, suffering, agony... and it was all because of her he was in so much pain, it was all because of her, it was all her fault.

"I want to break up with you."

Before she can see his expression any further she abruptly turned around and ran to the door to escape all this pain and cry in the comfort of her own bed, but when she laid her hand on the doorknob a pair of strong arms embraced her tightly around her shoulders.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened and her heart stopped at his words as a tear rolled down her cheek. It was the first time Klaus ever told her he loved her and showed his vulnerability, but it was all because they were stuck in this fucked up situation. Everything was just fucked up and she wanted to turn around so badly and tell him everything she said was a lie, she wanted to pretend nothing ever happened and forget everything as they kiss and hug in happiness for their future together, and just happily be engaged, and live happily ever after.

But they can't, because that would be selfish of her to ruin his dreams.

Her heart twisted in pain as she took a moment to indent the feeling of his warmth into her memories for the last time. The last time she will ever be able to feel him like this and finally spoke.

"Goodbye Klaus."

She opened the door and his hold on her loosened as she ran out.

Once the door closed, he leaned on the door with both his forearm to take in what just happened. What just happened? How could this happen? He started pounding on the door in pain with his fists until his knuckles broke and his skin turned into blue and black bruises as he screamed in anguish, at the unbearable pain he was feeling. But even letting out onto his door wouldn't help anything. After a few minutes he stopped and fell against the door with his bruised and bloody hands and realized no matter how much he vents all his feelings out, it wouldn't bring her back and did something he swore he would never do again after so many years.

He cried.

He put the palm of his hands to his eyes to stop the tears, to somehow block out all the tears from pouring out his eyes, but it wouldn't stop. So he just cried. He cried his heart out for he felt like he just lost a huge part of himself run out that door that night, he cried for his happiness for the last 2 years has went out the door with ease. And he cried, because he doesn't know if he'll ever be able to love again.

* * *

She ran and ran without knowing where she was going, without caring where her feet would lead her until she tripped over a cracked pavement floor and fell.

Instead of getting up like she should, she just laid there on her back since she couldn't feel the strength to move on. Remembering the pain and anguish on Klaus's face and his last words caused her to stop holding it all together and broke down. She cried her heart out and let out violent sobs and her throat tightened at the stabbing pain she felt in her heart. She screamed to let relief the excruciating pain that was taking over her body and mind, she clenched and pounded her chest to stop the pain as it became too unbearable.

She can't believe it.. She can't believe they're finally over.

She can't believe she won't be able to see that smirk on his face or the dimples on his face as he smiled. She can't believe she won't be able to hear the deep laughter in his voice that would always bring her own laughter out in sheer happiness. Not being able to fool around in a joking manner and have one of their most ridiculous bets and arguments over nothing. Not being able to feel his strong warm arms around her that always made her feel warm and safe as if nothing can hurt her. Not being able to feel those ruby red lips of his that always made the whole world around them disappear...

She can't believe she won't be able to see those sparkling blue eyes that always let her know he loved her...

Even though she knew she did the right thing, why did it feel as if everything was wrong? Nothing feels right. Nothing about this feels right, and she doesn't know if it ever will...

She realized in just one day, their futures has been determined.

They were not meant to be together and they would have to go their own separate ways for their future did not involve one another...

* * *

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this LONG prologue. I've had this idea for a while now, and I can't wait to bring this story to life (:**

**Oh and if there's some people out there who knows my previous story I had named "The Queen" I'm sorry to say this, but it has been accidentally deleted and I have absolutely no previous files to be able to upload the whole story again. I'm sorry to those who actually enjoyed it, but to make it up, I will put all my dedication to this story to make it amazing. So please forgive me! Anyways I will talk to you guys on the next chapter! Review and favorite please. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**5 years later...**

"Holy crap, I'm so late!"

Caroline was trying her best to get to her destination as soon as possible while avoiding the civilians on the busy streets of New York. Each time she thought she avoided someone's path, there was a new one ahead of her making the task impossible.

She moved to New York after finishing up her last year of college, and she loved the new environment she's in, but it didn't mean she loved the streets full of unavoidable people...

After a few minutes she was finally at her destination. Bennett's Books.

She opened the door and heard the bell on top of the door ring from the force of the front door opening. She looked in front of her and saw her best friends sitting in the middle of the book store chatting away like nothing was a big deal.

"Caroline!"

After hearing her name, she looked at her friends and let out a big smile.

It's been 5 years since the day she broke up with Klaus and her appearance has changed over the last few years. She decided to grow out her hair and was now up to her waist. After her high school and college phase, her body developed into a womanly figure. She had a flat stomach due to a time when she unfortunately had starved in her darkest time with curves, a well developed chest, and a ass so round and toned she would always have someone staring at it no matter the gender. She grew a few inches too making her 5'8 so her legs were something to die for. She was the image of perfection and everyone either wanted to be her or be with her.

Katherine turned around from her seat and starting waving her hands at her. "Stop standing there and bring your bootylicious ass in here right now!"

After college, her and her best friends decided to move to New York to further their careers and they've never looked back to Mystic Falls since. They loved their lives as Katherine became a fashion designer for a small line of her own, her twin sister Elena became a journalist, Bonnie opened up her own book store, and Caroline began working as a fashion editorial for Katherine's designs called 'Petrovas'.

Beside's the fact Katherine was her own boss and Caroline's, Bonnie opened and closed her shop whenever she wants to and Elena was busy every weekday to come up with new inspirations, so they decided they would see each other every weekend. They always relied on one another and was inseparable since their childhood.

The girls would always meet at Bonnie's shop because it was the only place they can go to for peace and quiet. The place was filled with centuries of old books, mystical creatures, old journals about forbidden romance, and grimoires that were supposedly owned by real witches. It was one of Bonnie's hobbies as a child when her grandmother told her they were descendants of witches. She remembered how obsessed Bonnie became, and would always dress up as a witch every damn Halloween and still does.

The whole book store was filled with books on every wall and in the middle of the place was a seating area with a few couches for those who would like to stay and enjoy reading. It may not seem much, but with how old the books were in this store, she had to make an online site for people internationally to place an order, which helped her greatly.

Caroline finally sat down on one of the sofas that were aligned in a circle in the middle of Bonnie's store. Once seated down, Elena couldn't stop jumping up and down in her seat at the exciting news she had to share for everyone. "So did you guys read the latest news?!"

Bonnie smiled at her with equal enthusiasm and nodded her head. "You mean that?!"

Elena grabbed Bonnie's hands and squealed "YES!" and they both started squealing with each other.

Katherine and Caroline just looked at each other with confusion written all over their faces. Katherine placed one of her leg over the other, allowing the short high waist leather shorts she had on rise higher on her thighs and raised her eyebrow in question. "What are you jittery girls talking about?"

Elena and Bonnie stopped their nonsense as Elena took out a magazine from her purse and answered Katherine's question. "This is what I'm talking about! 100 hottest and talented male celebrities in the world!

Katherine wasn't too crazy about anything related to the media, but she did love men. Gorgeous, hot men. "Let me see that."

She flipped the magazine to the last page to see who claimed the spot of being number one since no one else really mattered if they were in the bottom.

Finally flipping the the end of the page, she raised an eyebrow at the imagine of the man she saw.

"Lorenzo Malarky? Known as Enzo? He's number one?... Well he's not too bad to look at."

Bonnie let out a sigh and put her elbow on the arm of the sofa she was seated on as she leaned her head on the palm of her hand. "Yeah, but he doesn't even deserve that spot. I still think it should have been Klaus."

Caroline's posture tensed up once she heard his name. It was no secret that Elena and Bonnie were crazy about anything related to the latest gossips, movies, t.v shows, talk shows and celebrities. Which also meant she had to hear about Klaus, especially since Elena and Bonnie were big fans of his.

Even after their breakup, her best friends has no idea of Klaus being her ex-boyfriend. So she always had to listen to everything related to him for the last few years. From what movie he was going to be in, what fashion shoot or runway he was on, to his latest female conquests..

Katherine flipped through the pages from the beginning to find what she was looking for. "Klaus? What number is he?"

Elena let out a sigh as she crossed her arms across her chest. "He's number 2..."

Katherine found the page and let out a long whistle. "Damn... Enzo made me want to look, but this dude makes me want to touch."

Because Caroline was the one seated next to her Katherine nudged her in the ribs with her elbows. "Hey what do you think?"

With reluctance Caroline took the magazine out of her hands and was reunited with the sight of his blue eyes.

There was 2 pages dedicated to him. One page was of him dressed in a black tank top, black torn jeans with dirt smudged on his skin, and was seated against a tree trunk in a dark forest. The picture was taken from the side view as he turned his head slightly to the right to look at the camera with those piercing blue eyes of his. He had a wolf laid down next to him with it's head on top of one of his thigh while his hand was on top of it's head.

The other page was of him with his hands in a prayer motion against those plump red lips of his as he had his trademark smirk and necklaces on. Oh and he was shirtless. The bottom of the magazine ended right at the edge of his hipbones that stood out and the rest was left to your imaginations.

In other words. He looked sinfully dangerous.

She couldn't help but notice the changes after five years. Five years has really done him well. It seemed he started working out now as his muscles looked more firm, bigger and defined. His abs were more prominent then before and his curly hair was now shorter. He also had a new tattoo of a feather with birds ascending from the ends of the feather over his left shoulder, and his eyes has changed too..

It was the same color of course, but something about it just wasn't the same.. Normally he would have a glint in his eyes, that made him approachable and mischievous. But now.. it seemed as if there was an endless void in them. It was as if he lost his way and she was now staring into the eyes of a total stranger.

"Hellooo, earth to Caroline!"

Caroline snapped out of her thoughts as she saw the girls staring at her with raised eyebrows.

With a small smile she handed the magazine back to Elena, and with a small voice she spoke. "Yeah.. He's gorgeous."

She smiled at Caroline's response and nodded her head with enthusiasm.

"I know right. He's freaking amazing! After 5 years he's been in almost every movie, magazine, runways, commercials and talk shows! He's accomplished so much and there's not a person on earth who doesn't know his existence!"

Bonnie let out a sigh with a dreamy look in her eyes of the thought of her favorite actor and spoke with longing. "There's also not a female on earth who wouldn't want to be next to his very existence... Camille is so lucky."

Elena turned to Bonnie quickly and her eyes widened at her last comment. "Camille O'Conell?! I thought he was with Genevieve Levesque?"

Bonnie shook her head no at Elena's comment and struck her pointer finger at her. "From what I heard they broke up after Klaus was cast in that new movie with Camille again. They hit it off so well in their last movie together that Klaus asked the director directly to be cast with Camille again, because he wanted an excuse to see her again!"

Elena leaned back in her sofa and let out a sigh. "That's so romantic... What a lucky bitch."

Caroline and Katherine sat in front of them, as Katherine sat there in boredom and nonchalance while Caroline sat there in discomfort.

Don't get her wrong, although her breakup with Klaus was one of the most difficult experience she had. It didn't mean she still had feelings for him. She was already kind of seeing Tyler Lockwood and was content with her life.

But a part of her will always hold a guilty conscious for what she did to Klaus. They ended on bad terms as he was constantly at her front door begging her to answer the door and the phone calls and voicemails he would leave her, begging her to talk to him, and she never once answered any of his confrontations.

In the beginning it was difficult. Having to hear the despair and anger in his voice for two weeks, it was unbearable as she would sit on the hallway floor leading to the front door, with her legs against her chest and her hands pressed tightly against her lips to hide the sound of her sobbing, just so that he wouldn't hear.

Then the last day he ever came to the front of her house it was something she will never forget.

* * *

_It's been almost two weeks since she's been sitting there on the hallway as usual whenever Klaus came by. She heard his usual yelling and banging on the door "CAROLINE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR." _

_She never once opened the door for him or accepted his calls. She knew if she was to face him once more she wouldn't be able to lie to him again and if she was to see that broken expression she saw back at his apartment, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. _

_Then he suddenly stopped. She looked up when she was suddenly enveloped in the sudden quietness, and had to tip toe to the door in alertness._

_"Caroline?"_

_She stopped abruptly by the sudden stab she felt in her heart at the sound of his voice. It was quiet, broken, and it sounded like he lost all hope._

_"If you're there, I will let you know. I will leave.. in return for one small thing."_

_She felt like time froze at the sudden favor and stood there in silence as she waited to hear what he had to say._

_"I want your confession... About me."_

_She stood there with eyes wide open, as she felt her eyes water again at his request._

_"As soon as we're done here, I'm gonna walk away and I'm never coming back. You never again have to hear my constant begging and cover our connection with hostility and silence... I will be gone and you will be free."_

_It was silent for a moment until she heard him sigh and a small thud on the door. She was guessing he was against the door as he was waiting for her to answer him, something. Just anything, except for her silence._

_"I just... Want you to be honest with me. Do you still love me the way I love you?"_

_Her throat clogged up at what she just heard and stood there, frozen. Not knowing what to do. If she opened the door and told him the truth everything would be back to normal. Or if she told him a big fat lie again, she won't have to hear from him again and he will never come back. But the thought of him never coming back was dreadful and painful. She didn't want that..._

_Her hand was inches away from the doorknob subconsciously when suddenly she broke out of her trance from the loud cold laughter she heard through the door. It was the first time she's ever heard him like this and she couldn't stop the shudder she felt running through her body._

_"You don't love me, do you? Have you ever even loved me? Was it fun playing with my heart for the last two years?! Is this what you wanted? To make me hope and believe in love and then tear it way from me without even giving me a properly explanation or truth to our fallen break up? Nothing? Not even one word?..."_

_She openly started to cry as she used the palm of her hand to quiet down her sobs and whimpers. She dreaded the thought of him thinking she didn't love him, but she couldn't go back to him now. All of his hard work will go to waste and she will have to live on with that guilt of holding him back._

_"I understand now... Goodbye Caroline."_

_She heard his foot steps fade as he walked away from the door and every step he took shredded her heart knowing he thought she never loved him. Or hear the truth of what she felt through her own lips. _

_She heard the engine to his car start as it drove out of her drive through._

_After a few moments, she slowly opened the door and saw that he was gone. She took a shaky step out the door and her foot was met with something solid on the floor. She looked down to see what it was and her eyes widen while the tears she was holding back was falling freely onto her front porch._

_There was a small black velvet case with a sketchbook underneath it._

_She legs gave out as she fell to her knees and with her fingers shaking, she picked up both items. She opened the sketchbook and a sob broke out of her clogged up throat and couldn't stop the convulsive cries from her throat at the images she saw in front of her._

_The whole sketchbook was filled of her._

_She's always knew Klaus secretly had a hidden talent in art. He had a few paintings and drawings, but whenever she questioned him about this specific sketchbook in his hands every time they were together. He would always smirk at her and told her it was a secret._

_Now she knew and her heart broke at the sincerity and love he's put into every drawing of her. He made her look beautiful and radiant, someone she couldn't even imagine herself as, but he did. All the images proved how he thought of her and felt for her._

_She slowly put the sketchbook down and opened the small box, already knowing what it was._

_There it was. Her engagement ring, full of promises of happiness and their eternity together glistening in the light of the fading sunset and she lost it._

_Everything Caroline was trying to hold together by a thin thread just snapped and she sat there crying her heart out once again as she hugged all the items to her chest._

_She wasn't the same since that day. She wasn't the Caroline with the light and brightness she had within herself. She was broken and emotionless for months not wanting to be around anyone, having no appetite for any food around her making her lose 30 pounds. It was as if the brightness she had within herself had gone out as she stayed in bed everyday for 4 months. Staring blankly at the walls._

* * *

**_4 months later_**

_Caroline was in bed laying down on her right side as she stared out the curtain closed window with an empty look in her eyes. She doesn't know what day it was or how long she's been like this, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered, as the emptiness and suffering she felt inside wouldn't disappear. After so long she still felt the pain she did the day she deliberately left Klaus and he left her. It never lessened, but only increased day by day. She missed him, she wanted to see him again._

_Suddenly her bedroom door was slammed open, and the normal Caroline would have jumped and shrieked out in surprise at the sudden intrusion and would make a complaint, but the Caroline now held no emotion. She wasn't even aware of the sound or anything around her as she laid there still, staring at the closed window blankly._

_"CAROLINE FORBES GET THE FUCK UP!"_

_She slightly turned around to see Katherine standing there with anger in her eyes while Elena and Bonnie looked at her with sadness._

_Without taking another glance she turned back to her normal position and continued on staring at her window. Suddenly the warmth she felt by the blanket on her was pulled off of her and was met with the chilly breeze of the winter._

_"I said. Get. the. fuck. up."_

_Even with the blanket off of her and Katherine talking to her in irritation, she still didn't move an inch._

_Elena came up to Katherine with her hand on her shoulder to calm her twin sister before she could blow up again. "Let me talk to her."_

_She made her way to Caroline's bed and sat on the empty side of Caroline's bed while laying her hand on top of her shoulder._

_"Caroline, I don't know what happened to you for the last few months, but you can't keep doing this. You've never even gone to college and we're worried. You never answer your phone, you've excluded yourself from everyone including your parents. Just please... Talk to us. We're your best friends. We're here for you."_

_Caroline knew Elena was trying to persuade her out of her depression in a calm manner as always since the day Klaus disappeared, but she couldn't give a shit. Her words wouldn't heal the wounds she felt in her heart. It wouldn't make anything right with the world... She just wasn't Klaus._

_"Go away."_

_She could hear Bonnie and Elena let out a sigh of exasperation, and heard light footsteps making her way towards her and was met with Bonnie's green eyes instead of the window pane._

_Bonnie began to pull away her oily bland hair out of her face to the back of her ears. "Come on Carebear don't be like this. We want to help." Bonnie whispered trying to coax her out of her state, but nothing. It was as if they were talking to a mannequin and they felt hopeless. _

_"THAT'S IT."_

_Suddenly she felt herself being dragged up into a seating position by her arms and was met with a loud painful sting on her left cheek. __Bonnie and Elena gasped at the sudden movement and looked at Katherine with disapproval, and before they can lecture Katherine for slapping Caroline their eyes widened at the sight in front of them._

_Caroline had no reaction at sudden slap tingling on her cheek, but when she looked up to see Katherine holding her by the shoulders with rage, her eyes widened and was left speechless not because of her depressed state, but because Katherine had tears running down her face. _

_THE Katherina Petrova Gilbert was crying. Katherine was a strong independent person who would never succumb to weakness, she hated the mere idea of it and they've never once seen her cry even as children. Except here she was, holding Caroline by the arms freely crying in front of her._

_"Who the fuck do you think you are?! Do you think you're Princess Grace of Monaco?! __YOU'RE NOT A FUCKING BABY OR A DAMN PRINCESS, AND I'M SICK OF EVERYONE TREATING YOU LIKE A DELICATE FRAGILE FLOWER BECAUSE THAT'S NOT THE CAROLINE FORBES I KNOW. _We've been doing our very best trying to be understanding to your sudden disappearance and depression, but how fucking selfish can you be?! _Your father who's been staying under the same roof for months now ____with the women he left, for his boyfriend has put away their differences to make you happy again, _while leaving his boyfriend back in Georgia! Your own mother who has a duty to protect our town has been staying home to make sure you wouldn't do something stupid like kill yourself! Elena here has been crying her eyes out every night LOUDLY in her room, making both of us unable to sleep whenever you would blatantly tell her to go away and ignore her! Bonnie has read every damn book in the library for new recipes for you, so you would eat something and not become a fucking skeleton, but you won't even eat SHIT! 

_Everyone was quiet as Katherine was breathing heavily from the long lecture and screaming until her angry expression changed into one who looked hopeless and dejection and broke down in sobs._

_"And me?... What about me? I've been trying to act like this was nothing and this wasn't effecting me, but it is Care.. I miss my best friend. I want to be able to go to her whenever I have a new boy toy or when I want to complain about my stupid little twin sister here or when you back me up whenever I get into trouble with the law or school. I need you, we all need you. I miss the sassy, bright, happy, smart Caroline Forbes and now... I don't even know who you are anymore."_

_After Katherine's speech Caroline looked at each friend individually and saw how much of a toll this has taken on all of them. _

_Bonnie who was always the maturest one out of all of them, with her mothering nature while holding her head up high as she wouldn't take anyone's bullshit. Now looked dejected and exhausted as she had dark circles and bags under her eyes from the sleepless nights she had for reading an unhealthy amount of books just to be able to cook something new and delicious so Caroline can eat. Although it was a waste of effort since Caroline wouldn't even eat an ounce of it, she never gave up._

_Elena who was always the shy quiet girl with her beautiful straight dark brown hair and doe like eyes who can capture any boys heart from one glance was now looking dull. Her beautiful straight hair was now dry and frizzy, __and she had red puffy eyes from crying every night, _for she stopped taking care of herself. The sadness and helplessness she felt, not being able to cheer up her best friend overwhelmed her. 

_And Katherine, who Caroline held a high respect for, because of the confidence and sexuality she accepted and held proudly was now looking at her like a helpless and broken little girl. _

_Caroline never knew there would be consequences for losing herself and now she did. Because of her selfishness, she made her best friends and family suffer. She didn't know when she lost herself in the world, she was dragging her loved ones down with her._

_Then finally, after months of being silent and emotionless. She cried. She cried for hurting her loved ones, she cried as she accepted Klaus will never be back in her life, and she cried for losing herself from this breakup. _

_She felt her friends envelop her in a hug as they all cried together after their long emotional journey. After everyone had calmed down they all took a look at each other and laughed and smiled because of how disgusting they all looked. They had one of their girly childhood sleepovers to rejuvenate their true beauty that was long overdue, and everything was back to normal. They never once questioned her about her reasons for her unexpected breakdown, because they knew when the time was right Caroline would tell them._

* * *

"HELLOOOOO CAROLINE!"

Caroline jumped in fright at the sudden scream she heard ringing through her ears and was picking her ear with her pointer finger to make Katherine's scream of death disappear from her eardrums. She saw Elena and Bonnie looking at her calmly for they were used to Caroline tuning them out. It's been a bad habit of hers since her break up with Klaus and they've accepted it. But not Katherine.

Caroline glared at Katherine as the ringing in her right ear was slowly disappearing. "DAMN IT KATHERINE, are you trying to make me death?! Why do you have to scream so loudly?!"

While giving Caroline a smirk and crossing her arms under her chest, she spoke in a proud manner "I never had any guys complain about that before."

They all looked at her with their scrunched up faces at Katherine's unhealthy need for sex. They love her, but she really needed to tone down the whole sex thing. It was even a surprise she still hasn't caught any diseases.

She laughed at the looks on everyone's faces and flipped her curly hair to her back. "Anyways, I don't understand why you're always out of it. What were you thinking about? Something naughty perhaps?" jokingly she asked while wiggling her eyebrows at her to exaggerate her statement.

Caroline giggled at Katherine's normal behavior and suddenly wrapped Katherine in a tight embrace causing Katherine to look at her in bewilderment at the display of Caroline's affections.

She let out a big bright smile and looked at her friends in happiness "I was just thinking about how happy I am to have you three by my side."

Elena and Bonnie smiled at her with equal happiness, and Katherine let out a small smirk for she wasn't much of a affectionate person, even though they knew she was actually a true softie inside.

"Yup. Definitely naughty."

"**KATHERINE!**"

* * *

It was a bright afternoon in California as Klaus was seated in Elijah's office chair with his legs up on his desk, while waiting for his brothers return. He was skimming through the magazine of 100 hottest male celebrities in the world and looked at it in disgust as he found out he was only number two and his rival Enzo was number one.

Just because Enzo had an Oscar award and few grammies, they thought of him as the best and he couldn't stand it.

"Nice to know you made yourself comfortable Niklaus. Now if you don't mind, I would appreciate if you took your feet off that $3,000 white oak desk."

Once hearing his brother's voice he let out a smirk and threw the magazine he held in his hands in the trash bin beside Elijah's desk.

"Now what fun would that be if you can't even enjoy the things you can do with this desk. You should make it your moneys worth, maybe with a female companion? You have had sex before, have you Elijah?

Elijah glared at him in distaste at his brother's vulgar words, and spoke with menace in his voice. "Do not test me Niklaus."

Klaus threw his arms up in compliance showing he meant no harm as he got up on his feet. "No worries brother, that wasn't on my mind. I have other things for you to do for me."

Elijah looked at him with confusion as he asked. "And what would that be?"

Klaus looked at him dead in the eye and let out a sinister smile that can cause anyone to shudder in fear. "Lorenzo Malarky."

Elijah however just wasn't anyone, he held no fear against his brother. So he looked at his brother with his eyebrow raised in question. "Ah yes.. Wasn't he listed as number one? Which by the way congratulations for making it to number two. It's a great accomplishment you have made brother."

Klaus looked at him with a cold look and growled in anger. "That's not enough. I want to be number one, and I want you to destroy Enzo's perfect reputation."

"Do you really think any of that is necessary? Number two is already a great accomplishment for someone who's only been in this industry for five years Niklaus." Elijah asked with hesitation at the request he was given by Klaus.

Klaus just looked at him with a cold look in his eye and turned around as he made his way to the glass planes at the back of Elijah's office and looked out to see the big Hollywood sign. "You wanted me to be the best in this industry, to make the best out of my talents and when I give you the opportunity to make that happen. You're going to go against me? No matter. I can do it on my own if I have to, I don't need any of your help."

All Elijah can do was let out a sigh at his brother's stubbornness as he combed his sleek back hair with his fingers. Although Klaus's words were true, he didn't want to resort to such low distasteful antics, but this was what this industry was all about. In order to be on the top, you have to stoop as low as possible with backstabbing, manipulation, and destruction.

Letting out a sigh of defeat he spoke. "No need. I'll do it, you just pack up your things Niklaus."

Klaus turned around hastily at Elijah's words and looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean pack up my things? Where am I going?"

Elijah walked up to his desk, and picked up a file to hand to Klaus. "You'll be going to the set for the new movie you're in. Which by the way, you're in a relationship with Camille."

He looked at Elijah with wide eyes at the unexpected news he heard. "Camille? I thought she was suppose to be old news."

Elijah just stood there with his hands behind his back as Klaus was looking through the files to update with his supposedly 'personal life.'

"Yes, we thought so too. But with her becoming popular with everyone, both of our agencies thought it would be a superb idea to put you two together for more publicity for this movie. Didn't you say she was a sweet girl?"

Klaus looked at Elijah with frustration as he looked away from Elijah. "Yes she's a sweetheart, but I feel uncomfortable at her presence and the feelings she holds towards me..."

Elijah looked at him in silence as he knew what the problem was to his discomfort with Camille. "She reminds you of her doesn't she?"

Without any reference or clue to who Elijah was speaking of, he already knew who he was speaking of as his posture stiffened and he quickly turned to Elijah with every ounce of anger seeping through him. "Don't you dare ever speak of her again."

With the look in Klaus's eyes he knew the severeness of the consequences if he continued on with this conversation so he stopped. "I understand."

Klaus looked away once again as he tried to calm himself down. It wasn't like him to lose his emotions like that, but even after 5 years, she still influenced and effected his emotions into dismay and he hated it.

"Anyways, the fans love the idea of you two together and not that heiress to the Levesque Hotels you're seeing, Genevieve."

Klaus let a smirk slip onto his face as he remembered the feisty red headed heiress /model. He never asked her out to be his girlfriend, but with her possessiveness and stubbornness he just went along with her idea of them together. Plus she was amazing in bed, so it wasn't a bad idea.

"I don't think she would appreciate sharing me with Camille."

Elijah glared at Klaus as he heard his answer and spoke in a strict manner. "Well, there's nothing she can do. We've already spoke to her manager and we've come to an understanding. Just don't mess this up Niklaus."

He waved one of his hand in the air unconcerned with what Elijah had to say. "Yes, yes. Whatever you say brother. Now tell me. Where exactly am I shooting this movie?"

Opening one of the drawers on Elijah's desk, he took out a plane ticket for Klaus. "New York."

* * *

Caroline was in her own small office seated in her rotating chair as she was thinking of new ideas for the fashion shoot for Katherine's new designs. Her dream of owning her own fashion magazine came close to her job now, and she'll forever be thankful to Katherine for giving her this opportunity.

After missing 4 months of her first year of school, she was so close to getting kicked out, because of her attendance. But she's Caroline Forbes. If she put her mind to it she can do anything, and with her perseverance she was able to graduate on time, even though it had damaged her step to her true dreams in the process.

"CAROLINE, CAROLINE!"

She looked up from her desk to see Bonnie and Elena holding each of Katherine's arm in their hands as they dragged her inside Caroline's office, and Katherine looked _very_ unhappy.

"What do you guys think this is? A little playground for you two to play around and drag me around? Let go of me already! You're ruining the silk!"

They immediately let go of Katherine after her feisty attitude, but her attitude couldn't sour their happiness and excitement.

Caroline began lifting all the papers, books and magazines to the side, as she looked in amusement at the two happy girls jumping up and down in excitement while the other stood there in between with an angry pout on her face with arms crossed.

She let out a laugh at the scene in front of her and jokingly asked. "What got your panties twisted?"

Bonnie looked at her and was finding it difficult to contain her happiness. "OKAY! We have some exciting news! Guess who's coming to New York to shoot his new movie?!"

Katherine scoffed at the news, and expected as much from how her sister and Bonnie was acting as they were smiling from ear to ear. "Who? Santa Claus?..."

Elena just glared at her twin at the stupid joke, but immediately went back to smiling as she remembered the exciting news. "No, even better! NIKLAUS MIKAELSON!"

Suddenly they heard a loud thud on the floor and looked at the source of the noise, and saw Caroline sitting on the floor with her chair fallen sideways as she sat there with her mouth and eyes wide open, but it didn't matter how stupid she looked for falling off the chair as the unexpected news froze her on the spot.

It's been 5 years since she's last seen and spoken to Klaus, and after all that hard work she put in her body, mind and heart to disappear from his life. He was now suddenly going to be at the city she was now living in?!

**SERIOUSLY UNIVERSE?!**

* * *

**Hey everyone! I just want to say I am absolutely astonished by all the positive reviews I've gotten and how emotional it got everyone! :)**

**I had one review regarding Caroline's encounter with Elijah, how she or he expected Caroline to put up a fight and I 100% agree with the review. **

**However you also have to understand, she's only a teenager who doesn't have any experience with the situation she was unexpectedly stuck in, and even though I know she would want to fight for him and I would have loved writing that scene. I wanted to show how she also understood what Elijah was saying. So I thought it was better for her to give up the conversation, because it would show her understanding Elijah's POV and it would show just how deeply she cared and loved Klaus too much to jeopardize everything he worked so hard for! **

**So thank you for that review and everyone else's! Oh and if anyone loves editing pictures, I would love for someone to make a cover for this story if they wanted to!**

**Anyways the next chapter will show the reunion between these two and if anyone misses sassy Caroline, well don't worry! She's coming ;) so thank you everyone. ****I hope everyone continues the reviews/favorites/follows. If anyone else has a question I can answer for them or any suggestions then just leave it in the review box! **xoxo 


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

It's been a week since Caroline heard the news Klaus was coming to New York and she never heard the end of it. It's been the only thing she's been hearing all over the news and the only thing everyone's been talking about and she was getting restless.

Just because he was in New York didn't mean she would see him, New York wasn't a small place and it wasn't like the universe was going to screw her over more than it already has.. Right?

_"Niklaus Mikealson, age 28 and his brother who also manages his schedule and activities, age 30 Elijah Mikealson are the sons of Mikael Mikealson, typhoon and owner of Mikealson law firms. The largest law firms in the world, distributed in almost every city, state, and country."_

Elena gasped as she stared at the television of what she just heard. "Oh my gosh, seriously?! Then that makes him a billionaire!"

It was one of their official girl sleepover at Caroline and Katherine's apartment they had every once a month. They kept it as a tradition since the day the girls were able to get through to Caroline's depression and they stuck to it even after 5 years. They were suppose to watch their all time favorite movie 'The Notebook' but obviously there was a change of plans as Bonnie and Elena decided to watch a document about Klaus on The E! News.

Grabbing another piece of popcorn, Bonnie threw it into her mouth as she scoffed at the shock on Elena's face. "Really? You didn't know? Their last names are the same Elena. And you call yourself a true fan..."

Elena turned her head towards Bonnie and glared at her as she threw a piece of popcorn at her head. "Shut up."

Caroline obviously knew of Klaus's past with his father Mikael and it wasn't a pretty one.

No one knows, but Mikael was down to the core evil. He used to abuse Klaus mentally and physically as a child, and he moved far away once he was able to save up enough money with his brother Elijah. Hence the reason he moved to Mystic Falls.

She remembered the first time he told her about the things Mikael has done, and found it difficult to get rid of the disturbing thoughts. It was a few months before they broke up, and Klaus was spending a majority of his time with her because he had nothing to do since he hasn't been getting any gigs. It was also a few weeks before his audition that led to his infinite fame today. Who would have thought those wonderful times together would lead to their impending breakup..

* * *

_**5 years ago**_

_Night was about to come, and they just spent the whole day doing nothing, but eat junk food and ask each other random question as they laughed and smiled. He was sitting on one end of the couch as she took over the rest of the other space with her head on his lap and her feet on the other end of the couch._

_"So yeah, if someone ever proposes to me that's exactly what I want! Nothing less, nothing more. Except for the ring, I want it big and shiny so I can show it off and make other people jealous."_

_Klaus just sat there, watching her go on and on about her dreams as he was combing her hair with his fingers, feeling the silky strands slipping through his fingers. He always did enjoy feeling her bright hair, but nothing could compare to the joy of watching Caroline talk._

_She would grin from ear to ear when she spoke of the things she loved most, and to exaggerate her point. She would always use hand motions to make a situation appear larger than it really was and those blue eyes of hers would brighten up when she spoke of something intriguing, delightful, and her passions._

_He enjoyed the very essence of Caroline Forbes._

_"Oh by the way. My mom's been complaining about me going out and sleeping over Elena and Katherine's house too much, so she wants me to go home today to prepare for college since summers ending soon." She whined at the thought of having to leave Klaus. Shes gotten so used to sleeping next to him that when she was at home, she found it difficult to sleep without feeling the warmth of his arms around her._

_She's been using Elena and Katherine as an excuse to sleep at Klaus's apartment since she knew they would back her up even without knowing as to why she was using them as an excuse. Which was exactly what she loved about her best friends._

_He chuckled at the pout adorning her face and used his pointer finger to pull down her bottom lip a bit further down to emphasis the pout and let go to see her pink lips go back to place. "You know your mother is only looking out for your well-being. You're only 19, you're young and she thinks the girls your age are reckless. You should consider yourself lucky for having a caring mother, love."_

_She let out a sigh and looked away when she saw him smirking at her. Stupid asshole always has to be right..._

_Looking up at the ceiling, with her hands holding on the bowl of Cheetos placed on her stomach, her forehead creased and the empty space between her eyebrows knit together as her mind started to wander._

_Getting up from Klaus's lap, she sat up and turned her body to face him with her legs criss-crossed with the bowl in her lap as she looked at him in hesitation._

_"What about your mom? Or your dad? The only thing I know about your family is that you have 5 siblings and that you and Elijah moved here to Mystic Falls by yourselves. Tell me about your parents."_

_The smirk on Klaus's face has fallen at the topic and looked away as he stared straight at the silent images on the television move. Suddenly the T.V turned black and he turned to glare at Caroline as the very source of the black image on the T.V was in her hands._

_She puts down the remote control and the bowl of chips on the coffee table beside her and looks at him silently to show him she was serious._

_He looked away once again to show he wasn't up for this discussion. Even though he knew he's done a well job on avoiding this topic for nearly two years with Caroline, he knew eventually this discussion would happen. It however didn't mean he wanted it._

_He suddenly felt her small soft hand on the right side of his cheek and felt her hand slowly turn his head towards her as he saw the worried look on her face._

_"Please Nik. Don't shut me out. I know we've been avoiding this topic but its been almost two years since we've been together. Don't you trust me?"_

_He silently stared at her as the look on her face wouldn't disappear and shook his face to rid of her hands and looked away once more, feeling even more uncomfortable._

_"Nik don't do this to me, don't shut me out... Please?"_

_Even though he was reluctant he couldn't stop himself from looking at Caroline as he heard the sound of her voice and felt his heart constrict at the sight of the hurt look on her face._

_He knew it was a lost hope since he would always listen to her. She was the only one who had the ability to make him do anything he didn't want to do without too much of an effort. Letting out a sigh he turned his body towards her, moving away from the end of the couch and sat closer to her. He sat just like she was and opened his arms a bit wide._

_Without another word she crawled to where he sat and sat in the empty space between his crossed legs, crossing her own legs around his waist as she wrapped her arms around him with her head laid on his chest. Automatically he wrapped his arms around her lower back with his chin on top of her head._

_They sat there in silence. As Caroline was waiting patiently for Klaus to speak, while he sat there trying to gather his thoughts._

_"My mother Esther. She was one of the strongest, responsible, and independent women that I ever known. She wasn't around me much though. She would always smile brightly and shower my other siblings with love and affection, however it was a different story around me. She always had a look in her eyes of sadness and regret, and she wouldn't come near me unless it was necessary. It was as if she regretted having me and I felt like I was some sort of unwanted mystical creature compared to my siblings. It made me want to be a good child to show she had nothing to regret and that I was a child she would be proud of to shower with love."_

_She sat still with sadness and silence as she heard how unappreciated he was as a child by his own mother, but it wouldn't be anything compared to what she would hear next._

_Letting out a shaky breathe, he hesitated to continue on with his story as he thought back to his father._

_"My father Mikael, he's one of the proudest, most cruel and cold-hearted influential powerful man person I know. While he would barely show any affection towards my siblings except for my mother. He would treat me a lot differently."_

_With a moment of hesitation from his side, she wrapped her arms around him tighter and clenched the back of his shirt to indicate that it was okay. She was still listening and she was still there for him no matter what she would hear next and he knew that._

_Taking a deep breathe, he finally had the courage to tell her what happened next. While his family knew of his life, he has never actually told anyone this before, and although he was glad Caroline would be the first, he feared it would change their relationship with one another. He just hoped she wouldn't think differently about him after what he was about to say._

_"Mikael used to abuse me as a child growing up. Mentally, and physically."_

_He felt Caroline tense up in his arms, and subconsciously started to rub her back in a soothing manner as he always did when she was upset. It was a habit he never knew he would have towards any female, even his own sister. But with Caroline it was different. It was always different with her and it always will be._

_"In the beginning Mikael would always just sneer at the mere presence of me, but as I was getting a bit older his sneering turned into comments. He would comment on anything I did, regarding the fact it was a normal occurrence to any child. If I got a stain on my clothes he would tell me I was dirty and had no etiquette. If I got a 95 or lower on my tests, he would tell me I was an incompetent fool who had no future. All those comments made me want to be better so he can be proud of me, like he was with Fin's acceptance to every elite colleges at a young age. Or Elijah always being on the top of his class. No matter what, I wanted to be a son he could be proud of too and even have the chance to feel his fatherly touch for once in a loving manner. Well when I was 8, I was finally able to feel the touch of my own father but it wasn't loving at all."_

_As he thought more and more about his past, his hold on Caroline would get tighter to the point it was difficult for her to breathe, but she didn't care at all. If anything it was the only thing holding her back from ranting about her new found hatred for his father and Caroline Forbes doesn't hate. It just wasn't in her nature until now._

_"Rebekah, Kol and I were in the house playing a game of tag, until Rebekah accidentally slipped and broke one of our many vases we had for decoration. Obviously while Kol was 6, and Rebekah was 5 they were more afraid of what would come to them because they're younger. So being the older and caring brother I was for my younger sibling's well-being, I took the blame when the rest of my family gathered after hearing the sound of the vase break. When Mikael heard what I supposedly did, he punched me on the face. I was only 8 and it was the first time I've ever been hit so badly to the point my mouth bled so I cried. I only stopped when fear overtook my body at the sight of the sinister smile on Mikael's face at the pleasure of my pain and tears. So instead of just giving me hate comments like he used to, he also beat me till I was black and blue of bruises for many years. I finally stopped craving for the attention of my father and instead craved for his attention to stop. My own mother turned the other cheek to the sound of my howls of pain, while Finn the eldest didn't stop my father but instead moved away for college to be close to his girlfriend Sage. Elijah was the second eldest and he still couldn't do anything for he was also still young as was the rest of my siblings was. I received no help and it made me change into someone else. I held no kindness or love inside of me, because I thought kindness did not exist in this world. For no one could show it to me. I lost all hope, but I held on strong because I wouldn't succumb to Mikael's joy of hurting me. However when I stopped the tears and screams, it enraged Mikael even further and his abuse turned even worse. I was hospitalized many times from broken bones, deep knife cuts and the inability to move, but I still didn't shed a tear or screamed in pain for I was already used to it. Although I discovered my love for acting, for I used it as a mechanism to handle everything, and while it helped me hold onto a small amount oh humanity, I was still broken inside and I needed to escape."_

_His eyes were cold and his eyes were a bit teary at the remembrance of the pain he felt when he was younger and sat there stiff and rigid. He hated Mikael so badly from the painful childhood, but he also hated the fact it still affected him. He felt weak and he hated the mere idea of it._

_"When I turned 14 I took relentless amount of jobs and even stooped so low as to sell my own body. I lived in a world of riches, so it wasn't difficult to find any willing older lonely rich ladies whose husbands would be away for business matters to give me the money. I hated the idea of it, but if it was a step closer to my freedom of Mikael I would have done almost everything and anything. But it still wasn't enough. I needed a large amount of money if I wanted to move to another country and support myself for many years while attending an acting college. It wasn't until I was 19, that Mikael discovered what I was doing when one of his high paying customer cut off all ties to his law firm because his wife was cheating on him with me so I can escape from him. So in the middle of the night he beat me once more and tied me up. He had a specially made rod of the letter M.M and held it in the lit fireplace as he told me what I will never forget. He told me he should have killed me when he had the chance for I was a disgrace, a burden and was more disgusting then any kind of shit in the world. I was a weakling and that someone so weak will never have the privilege to be called his son or have a family of my own to love me. I will never be loved and no one will ever care about me. No one will ever be loyal to me for I did not deserve such a chance. Then finally he branded me with the rod on the middle of my back as a symbol, I will never escape from my destiny. I will be met with misfortune and pain for that was the only thing I deserved. That night when I was able to move again I packed all my things so I can escape and while I was a step closer to the door, Elijah stood at the top of the stairs with his own luggage and decided it was finally his chance to show an brotherly act to help and support me. So we left and never looked back."_

_He let out a deep breathe to calm his emotions and sat there in a moment of silence as he waited for a reaction out of Caroline. They sat in the same position they were in from the beginning of his story and in a long amount of silence, he was starting to get nervous and fidgety as he licked his lips to speak._

_"Caroline?"_

_"Turn around and take off your shirt."_

_He looked down with shock on his face as he stared at the top of her head at the unexpected quick answer. But without another word, he listened to her request as he let go of her still unable to witness the look on her face and turned while taking off his shirt._

_Once his back was turned to her, he flinched as he felt the warm and gentle touch of her fingers on the middle of his back and his eyes widened as he knew exactly what she was touching. He knew where each and every scar he had on his body from Mikael's relentless abuse was and felt uncomfortable at the intimacy and gentleness of what she was doing._

_Turning his body to his right to look behind him to tell Caroline to stop from what she was doing, stopped at the amid of his action as he stared at Caroline's face with shock and his mouth gaping at her speechless and felt the air in his lungs clog up._

_Caroline sat there with her face conjured in the most excruciating look of pain and sadness as tears were falling from her eyes._

_She couldn't help it though. Hearing what the love of her life had to experience in the most traumatic way as a child was one of the most painful things she had to experience. The very man she loved and cared about was the one on the receiving end of his own father's abuse and hatred towards his own child._

_Gently grabbing Klaus's arms she turned his body, so he can face her and also saw the abnormal amount of scars on his torso like his back. Without another word she touched each and every scar with so much care as she stared and dictated the look and touch of every scar. After every touch she placed a kiss on them and would hear the small shaking breathes of air he exhaled from his mouth at her touch, but she never stopped. She wanted to show him that it was okay, that he was safe. Safe with her and she still loved him even with all the imperfections on his body, because to her. He was still perfect._

_"Nik, make love to me."_

_Klaus gaped at Caroline's teary face as she had her hands placed on his torso, for what he just heard._

_They haven't had sex since he knew Caroline was still a virgin. Even though she was at the legal age to engage in the act of sex, didn't mean he wanted to force her into it. Of course he's still a man and the thought of plunging his member inside of her is tempting for she was so beautiful. But It didn't change the fact that he was unclean, dirty, sullied by the touch of many women while she was still so pure and innocent._

_Grabbing the sides of her cheeks to wipe the fallen tears, he looked into her eyes to portray how serious he was in this matter._

_"Caroline, you don't need to force yourself because you pity me for my childhood. I'm dirty, defile, broken and you don't deserve such a touch by that kind of person. You deserve more, you don't need to do this."_

_Shaking her head no, she lifted her hands and placed it on the outside of his hands as she folded her fingers into the palm of his hands that were still placed on her cheeks as she stared back into the swirling emotions he held in his eyes._

_"I don't pity you Klaus. If anything I never been more proud of you. Through everything that has occurred in your life, you didn't succumb to the wrath of your fathers hatred. I don't care of your past with all those women, you had to do what you had to do to find the resources to find the freedom you deserve. You did everything to survive no matter the circumstances and your father was wrong about you, you're not weak. You are strong Niklaus Mikealson. You're one of the most strongest, determined man I know. You didn't give up and you're a true warrior for that. I've never been so proud to call you mine, and I want us to make love because the idea of being able to give myself to someone like you, is something I will forever be honored to do because you're meant for greatness and deserve everything the world has to offer you. I want to be a part of that. My feelings for you only grew larger from this and I can't wait any longer Nik. Take me."_

_He felt the tears prick at his eyes, but never fell as he stared into her eyes showing him how determined she was to do this, how every single word she has spoken was the truth, and just how much she truly loved him. He was trying to control his emotions for no one has ever told him what she has and stir something so deep inside of him. Instead of thinking about the negativity in his past, she was able to bring forth the positive aspects he had never even thought of and gave him everything he has thought he has lost as a child. Kindness, love, and hope for his future._

_Without another word he crashed his lips to her and she kissed him back with equal passion and enthusiasm. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring their lips even closer together as their lips moved against each other in sync. Quickly he brought his hands to the cheeks of her ass and lifted her to place her on his lap so they can be even closer together if it was even possible with the close proximate they were already in. She rubbed her clothed chest against his naked one as their tongues were engaged in an interlace of passion to see who would dominate the other, but Caroline gave it up gladly as he took the lead making her shudder as the arousal at the pit of her stomach amplified from the skills of his lips and tongue. It should be illegal to be able to have this much skills with one's mouth._

_Reluctantly ripping their lips apart, he lifted the big T-shirt off of Caroline and had to lean back against the couch as he was finally met with the sight of her round breast, stimulated perky pink nipples and her white lacy boyshorts. He's been with countless amount of women with all kinds of body types, but just from the sight of her breasts and underwear. He's never felt so much need for a women. She was so beautiful and she was all his._

_She quivered at the look in his eyes of the sexual desire she witnessed and felt self-conscious as he just stared at her and crossed her arms in front of her to hide her breast. "Stop staring at my boobs like that."_

_With a speed that seemed so inhumane, he grabbed her forearms slightly as he growled at her for hiding such a delectable sight. "Don't. Don't you dare hide yourself like that again."_

_She felt her pussy throb at the intense need she could hear from his deep voice. Lifting her arms apart in the air, he held on to her forearms so she wouldn't hide herself again and dived right in to her breast. He left kisses around her left nipple, watching as her nipples beaded into hard nubs, he kept teasing her, making her pant even harder. She stared at him with hooded blue eyes and had to shut her eyes tightly as he finally sucked onto her nipple._

_She's never felt this much pleasure in her life and it seemed she couldn't close her mouth. It felt like she couldn't breathe as the intense pleasure amplified and kept panting so she can let in small amount of air into her lungs as her arousal kept rising just from his skillful mouth and tongue. She felt him go onto her other breast and he finally let go of her forearms as he finally grabbed hold of her soft succulent breast. He looked up to see the look of pleasure written all over her face, and had a great need to see more and couldn't help but bite onto her nipple not too hard but enough for her to let out a loud moan as it echoed throughout the walls of his living room and into his ears, making him harden even more if it was possible._

_She clamped her mouth shut with her hands and looked at him with wide eyes at the sound of her moan and he chuckled at the innocence she held. He pulled her hand away as he smirked at her._

_"You won't need to do that love. For you'll be making even more noises at the touch of my hands, the licks of my tongue, and the feeling of my cock inside you." He skimmed his finger slightly against her covered drenched core making her jerk against his hand making her moan even louder than before as he spoke and sucked his fingers to have a taste of her. He smirked at her as her cheeks were bright red and her eyes and mouth were wide open like she was a deer caught in the headlights._

_She could feel herself getting wetter at the sight of him tasting her with that sexy smirk of his and couldn't stop gaping at him like a goldfish. Oh god, is this what people call talking dirty?! Damn it's freaking sexy as hell!_

_"Klaus, take me to your bed."_

_He didn't need to be asked twice as he placed his hand onto her ass and stood up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Although she was light as a feather and they weren't far from his room. It was difficult to walk his path with Caroline holding his face with her hands as she jokingly would kiss his face while making the ridiculous kiss sounds and laughed as he accidentally walked her into a wall. He smiled at her silliness and the ability to change his mood drastically from before. _

_He would have thought if they spoke of his past, it would be too difficult for him to feel cheerful again. But Caroline did the impossible and now caused a light-hearted atmosphere around them even at the amid of their first sexual experience together. His heart and throat swelled up at the sight of seeing the bright smile on her face, She was so radiant, so beautiful and all his. Having Caroline was the best thing he has ever experienced in his life. For she was easily able to lead him out of his darkness and gladly embrace him in her light. He knew then and there he would forever love this women and would want to spend the rest of their lives together as husband and wife. The first thing he shall do tomorrow is buy the ring full of promises and worthy enough to put on her left ring finger so his wishes can come true._

_Finally he reciprocated Caroline's teasing, by blowing a raspberry kiss onto her cheek and was delighted to hear Caroline laugh at the ticklish feeling on her cheek. He peppered her with kisses all over her face and jokingly bit the tip of her nose. They both laughed in delight at the sheer happiness as they finally made it into his room and closed the door shut._

* * *

She softly smiled as she remembered her first time. It was the best and most wonderful thing she has ever experienced. She stayed in his bed for three days straight and got in so much trouble with her mom for not calling her, but it was all worth it. She stopped thinking back to that time as she felt something hit her on the face and turned to her left as she saw Katherine glaring at her with her bowl of popcorn.

"You know, just because Elena and Bonnie are okay with your whole, deep thoughts and disappearance from us while you're inLala land, doesn't mean that I am. You're 24 years old, stop leaving me alone to suffer their constant celebrities obsession rants, and suffer with me!"

Caroline rolled her eyes at Katherine's whining and threw the piece of popcorn that landed on her lap from when Katherine threw the popcorn at her in retaliation.

"I do not! shut up."

Turning her attention away from the television Elena asked Caroline and Katherine enthusiastically. "So are you guys coming with us tomorrow?"

Caroline looked her in confusion and questioned her back. "Coming where?"

Rolling her eyes at Caroline for not listening to the news on the television, Elena answered her. "The Plaza Hotel silly! Klaus and Camille are holding a press conference tomorrow for their new movie there! I'm gonna take a break with my brainstorming for my next article and Bonnie's going to close her shop tomorrow. You guys have to come! Pleaseeee."

She tensed up at what she heard and wanted to decline her offer so badly. Even after 5 years she didn't think she would be able to face him in person as he was with his new girl, and she didn't want to take the chance knowing whether her theory was correct or not. "Uhm, it's Monday tomorrow though. Katherine and I are working on her new designs and I have to come up with some new ideas for the next photo shoot to promote her designs. I don't think Katherine and I could go, Right Kat?"

They all looked at Katherine as she was about to stuff a handful of popcorn inside her mouth and she looked at them all as they waited for her decision.

Putting her hand down inside the bowl she let out a sigh and looked at Caroline as she spoke. "Well although we're in our most crucial time since we're close to the deadline for us to promote my designs, I think we need a well deserved break. Especially you Care Bear. Even with all the money I received from my parent's will when they past away, I would't even be able to build my fashion line without your help. Sure Petrovas isn't well-known or too successful, but you and I wouldn't even be able to support ourselves if it wasn't for your hard work. So why the hell not! Let's go listen to two famous hot celebrity talk about a movie we know Elena and Bonnie would drag us to watch once it's out."

Finally done with what she said, she lifted her hand that was still holding onto her popcorn to finally eat.

Bonnie and Elena stood up abruptly and screamed in joy, making the popcorn fly out of Katherine's hand and onto her face and hair as she and Caroline jumped in fright from the unexpected, yet at the same time expected reaction.

Kathrine glared at them for ruining her chance to eat her popcorn and grumbled under her breathe on how much she wanted to hurt them, while Caroline sat there in silence with one thing on her mind.

_'Fuck My Fucking Life.'_

* * *

"Are you ready Klaus?"

He was in a private room the staff has placed him in for when it was time for the conference.

Looking up from where he was seated. He saw Camille standing a few feet away from him as she stood there smiling and blushing with her hands clamped in front of her as she was patiently waiting for him.

Camille is a beautiful girl obviously, for she won everyone's heart and claimed the title of America's Sweetheart with her personality and smiles, but not his heart. Blondes were just not his type especially not goody-goody two shoes, he preferred brunettes and red heads who knew how to have a good time with no limits behind doors. He has been in almost every tabloid with rumors of many actresses and models. Most of them were true, but with every rumor he was in he has never been with or even seen with any females with that hair color. Not after 5 years that is.

Putting his acting face on, he smiled at her gently and offered her his arm she gladly took. "Ready as I ever will be love."

Camille's manager Sophie Devereaux opened the door as she waved her hands to motion the couple to hurry. "Come on you guys, it's time."

Sophie was also helping Klaus out for today, because Elijah was still back in California taking care of some 'unfinished business.'

Walking through a secret hallway that was restricted to others, except for anyone involved with the movie's production. They followed the bodyguards as they lead them through the halls. One of them was his personal bodyguard and friend, Stefan Salvatore. He wasn't talkative and was always brooding about, but he enjoyed being around him for he had fascinating stories. He was far better than his brother Damon Salvatore, who also happens to be this movies producer and director. Damon is probably one of the cockiest and obnoxious people he knew, but they still held the same interest. Women and booze. While the other bodyguard who was beside Stefan was Camille's personal bodyguard, Marcel Gerald. He doesn't know the young man, but he was full of sparkling white teeth who never seemed to stop smiling and he hated that.

Making their way to the end of the hallway, Marcel and Stefan each push opened the two sided door and was met with many blinding flickering flashes and screaming. Putting his game face on, him and Camille smiled and waved at the people as they clicked their cameras away. This was their lives and they were used to it.

Taking their seats, he already saw a couple of other actors who he had no care for, and Damon Salvatore as he was leaning back in his chair smirking at the couple. Damon grabbed the microphone in front of him to begin the conference.

"Okay now that the lead actor and actress are here. We'll now start with the questions."

Many hands rose immediately and he skimmed the crowd until he pointed at a fairly attractive Caucasian women in the middle row, and pointed at her as he spoke.

"You, the gorgeous woman in the middle row."

* * *

When Elena and Bonnie told her they were going to watch the conference, she would have thought they got some passes to have access into the conference, but NOOOO.

She let out another yelp as another fan had stepped onto her foot and she couldn't even rub her sore toes for she was getting squished from every direction possible making it impossible to move.

They've been standing in front of the Plaza Hotel for about an hour with a huge crowd surrounding them screaming their heads off with a huge screen in front of them for the many fans who came out to watch the conference with the slight chance of meeting the #1 power couple, god they were crazy.

"OMG KLAUS I LOVE YOUUUUU!"

"YOUR CUTE ASS WILL BE MINE!"

"BITCH GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY"

She turned to her right as she saw Bonnie who was always the mature one and Elena the shy one, somehow jumping up and down frantically in the crowd of people flailing their arms around, screaming out comments for their love for him and his cute butt. While Katherine kept pushing everyone who bumped into her, screaming threats on how she will cut a bitch if they stepped on her precious Jimmy Choo Shoes with her curly hair all over her face and looking like a rapid dog.

Yupp, her friends were insane.

"QUIET DOWN! IT'S STARTING!"

Who would have expected shy Elena could scream that loud.. But at her loud voice everyone quiet down as they watched the screen.

A woman with red lips, and short wavy brown hair was seen on the screen. "_Yes Mr. Damon Salvatore, we heard there isn't an official title to your new movie. If possible can you inform us what your movie is about_?"

Damon leaned forward as he gave the reporter a seductive look and could hear Elena whispering to Bonnie on how hot he was. _"Well, I'm not allowed to tell you cause we haven't shoot anything yet and it'll begin tomorrow. But I can tell you three things. Immortal lives, passionate love, and a lot of biting." _With that said he gave out a wink while clamping his teeth together to emphasis the biting part, and she swears she can see the crowd of females swoon at the sight. Especially Elena.

Everyone could see the reporter blushing at his motion and cleared her throat to gather her professional side since this conference would be shown internationally.

_"So does that mean you'll be staying here longer?"_

_"Yes."_

Caroline flinched as she heard everyone cheer at the screen. God did they all look stupid, it wasn't like she was bitter with all her snide comments. It was just that it was a ridiculous sight to see as everyone screamed at a stupid screen so enthusiastically . Yeah, definitely not bitter...

Pointing at a man in the front row, the reporter stood up as he was prepared for his question. "_Mr. Mikaelson, is it true you specially requested for Ms. Camille O'Connell?"_

Before he could speak, Camille slightly raised her hand with an embarrassed look on her face. _"Actually that would be me."_

Everyone awwed as the camera focused on Klaus as he was chuckling at her confession and entwined their hands together.

Before Damon could chose another reporter to voice their question, the same man who asked the previous question continued. _"It's obvious you guys have great chemistry on screen and off screen. Do you think your chemistry will lead you two into a romantic relationship?"_

Klaus and Camille looked at each other with a smile on their faces and Klaus answered the question. "_It might, but who knows. Maybe it already has."_

With a moment of silence, the crowd roared in excitement of what Klaus had just claimed, and it was seen on the screen the reporters were excited too as the flashes on their camera kept going as they screamed out new questions for the new confirmed couple. While there was only one person who stood frozen to her spot as his answer was ringing through her ears.

The questions were getting too personal to her liking, and she felt a small pang of pain seep through her heart. She shook her head to clear out her head and the pain. It wasn't like she was jealous, she was just confused and it didn't help she always held a guilt towards Klaus for hurting him. That's right, she was just confused... Who cared if she recognized the look in his eyes as the same one he gave to her while staring at Camille. Yup, so not jealous...

"You guys I'm gonna head out first."

Elena and Bonnie stopped screaming as soon as they heard Caroline and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?! But it just started getting good..."

Giving them a smile and a guilty look she spoke. "Yeah sorry you guys. I think I need to rest. You guys can stay for the rest of the interview. I'll see you guys later?"

Even though they didn't want to leave Caroline, they also didn't want to miss the rest of the conference and the chance to see their favorite couple in person. So reluctantly they nodded their head okay, and watched as Caroline hastily push the people around her to make way without even apologizing which was weird to them, since Caroline was a polite people person.

* * *

"The coast is clear."

With Stefan's confirmation he came out the door and headed straight to where the car was.

The conference was held an hour ago, but the fans had no idea for it was confidential. They didn't want any trouble for when he left the hotel to go to his penthouse. So they decided to pre-record the conference. As he walked on the sidewalk behind the hotel paying no attention to his surroundings. He accidentally bumped into a woman who happened to be walking too fast, knocking him to the ground.

With a groan of pain he lifted his upper torso with his forearms off the cement floor and was enveloped in the faint smell of sweet honeysuckle that he hasn't smelled in 5 years and looked down to see a head of long blonde hair and heard her let out a moan of pain. He froze in his spot and tensed up as he heard the similar sound of moan, but in pleasure that used to haunt his dreams. The feeling of the strangers soft body on top of him felt so familiar to the very woman who he once loved and yet hated. He shook his head as he was in complete denial to who he thought was on top of him, for it couldn't be true. She lived in Virginia, Mystic Falls. Not New York. It can't be... It just couldn't be ...

"KLAUS!"

"CAROLINE!"

Both each hearing the others name, looked at each other quickly and felt their world crashing down as they found it hard to breathe. With their eyes wide open, they were each reunited with the sight of their blue eyes and they each thought of one word.

_**FUCK!**_

* * *

**Hello you guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I know some may have been expecting more from when I said they'll be reunited, but hey, It did happen! I like to keep my words to a limit of 6k and it was about to exceed 7k so sorry ;)**

**Hope you guys enjoy the long flashback of Klaroline's past and the slight smut I put in for the amazing reviews! As you can notice there's a lot of flashbacks in my story and I know Queen sassy pants hasn't appeared yet, but it'll happen soon! With them being reunited the story is finally going to exceed to where I want it to be, so hold on tight for it'll be a bumpy ride!**

**I am so happy with the many reviews I've received and it motivated me to put my busy life on hold to finish this chapter! I've also seen someone mention my story on a tumblr post about keeping updated with this story, and for recommending it as I was scrolling through my Klaroline hashtag! So I would like to thank that very person for making my day when I discovered that post. Hopefully I'll be able to witness a lot more of that experience. :)**

**Leave more reviews, for I love reading them all and it helps me have the motivation and encouragement for the next chapter! Have a great day everyone! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

This was like something that was out of a bad romance movie, this is unreal. This is a dream, yeah a dream! A horrible HORRIBLE dream. WAKE UP CAROLINE, WAKE UP!

But she wasn't dreaming. This was reality, and as she stared into the eyes of her ex-boyfriend she was slowly accepting the fact, the Gods above and below hated her guts and wanted her to be miserable.

Over the last few years she hasn't seen or spoken to Klaus, she had imagined how their reunion would be like. I mean, what girl hasn't?!

Would he have called her to make things okay? Would they have bumped into each other and smiled at one another as they caught up with their past events for the last 5 years? Would they have laughed about what happened between each other and call truce? Or would he have stalked her to make her life a living hell and find the chance to brutally murder her for being a bitch and hurting him... Yeah that wasn't her greatest idea. Either way she imagined so many scenarios throughout the years, but she would have never imagined knocking Klaus over because of her clumsy fat ass in the middle of the streets of New York and have his face an inch away from her own.

It's been 5 years since she's seen or felt him. Sure she had a few crushes, went on a couple of dates and very few men she had sex with to get rid of an itch, but Klaus... Although she could feel his body has become more muscular and masculine compared to his younger self under the thin material of her blue dress, her body was reacting and betraying her as her body remembered all the countless times he has ravished her until she couldn't speak properly and could only feel tears slip through her tear-ducts and screamed till her throat was hoarse at the relentless amount of pleasure he would have given her.

But even though her body remembered it all, she couldn't help but to feel shocked, not from her sudden reunion with Klaus, but at the fact she couldn't recognize the man she once loved in front of her.

She recognized the quick shock and confusion in his eyes, but he also had a cold emotionless look in his eyes. She has never been on the receiving end of that look, and she didn't even think Klaus was capable of such a look! So she couldn't help but to just shudder at the unfamiliar sight.

"Are you guys okay?"

They both stopped staring at one another as they both looked up in a rapid speed to see Stefan and Katherine looming over them, worried that they were hurt.

"DAMN GIRL! I knew you had a fat ass, but never did I think the day would come when you knocked someone over with those! You've been blessed child!"

She started to feel her whole face heat up as she felt the eyes of Klaus and the handsome green eye stranger giving a quick glance at her ass. Turning to her boss/ roommate/ best friend she gave her a quick glare for embarrassing her even more than she already was. It was already bad enough she was in awkward situation with her ex-boyfriend, she didn't need Katherine's teasing. "KATHERINE! SERIOUSLY?! This isn't the best time for your comments about my butt! "

With nonchalance she gave her a shrug as they both knew it was the truth anyways.

"Klaus, the conference is about to end soon. I think it would be best to get you out of here before your fans see you. So.. It's probably best if you get up already."

Hearing Stefan speak, they both realized they were still in the same compromising position as they were in before.

He was laid down on the pavement floor as he slightly picked himself up with his forearms behind him for more leverage, with his right knee raised. While Caroline was in between his legs, on her knees with her hands on his firm pecs and both chests were attached to one another like glue. If anyone was to see the sight in front on them, they would have thought they were a couple, for it looked as if they were already used to the close contact with each other.

Before she could get up so Klaus can get out underneath her, he suddenly stood up as if he was electrocuted and allowed her to fall backwards on her ass.

THIS IS NOT MY FREAKING DAY.

Caroline rubbed her butt as she felt her cheeks sore from the sudden contact of the cement and looked up with a glare to yell at Klaus, but was once again met with his icy cold dark blue eyes.

She gaped at him as he continued on staring at her with his eyes void of all emotions. She wanted to speak. Ask him why he kept looking at her that way, but she couldn't. He made her feel helpless, small, a small bug who Klaus would enjoy squashing without a blink of an eye and she hated it. She was not weak, she was strong. She was Caroline freaking Forbes, not a stupid icky bug! She had the ability to help rise a small business all on her own and could do anything she wanted to do if she set her mind to it!

... But why is it as she stared into his eyes it made her feel otherwise? She couldn't think of any ideas (besides breaking up with him of course) as to why she was on the receiving end of such a look, and her curiosity wouldn't die down.

"Let's go Stefan."

He walked past Caroline without another glance as he made his way towards the limousine that was only a few feet away, but couldn't as he felt something or someone preventing him from moving as it was latched onto his left arm.

He turned his head slightly to see what was stopping him and was met with a distressed Caroline. She looked like she was trying to figure out what to say, but was having a difficult time as she kept opening her mouth and closing it like she was a fish gasping for air. He would have laughed at the sight, but Klaus does not laugh nor does he smile. Not for a long time..

"Do you know her Klaus?"

He looked at his bodyguard/ best friend Stefan as he looked confused at what was happening. He didn't know whether to do his job or allow the girl named Caroline to continue on with what she was trying to do, but was clearly failing.

Glancing at the woman he once loved once more, he spoke with no emotion as if she was a waste of time and space and that was exactly how she felt. "I've never seen her before in my life."

Ouch... Okay that hurt...

She let go immediately after the lie he had claimed to the green eye stranger who clearly looked like his bodyguard, and watched as he walked away from her and got inside the limousine without another glance towards her direction.

She stood there watching him being driven away, trying to contemplate on what just happened in the last 5 minutes.

"Caroline?"

She got out of the daze she was in and turned to Katherine as she also stood there watching Caroline with a serious face. She completely forgot Katherine was even there as her last interaction with Klaus caused her mind to kind of shut down, and she started to get nervous. What if Katherine realized who Klaus really was?! She knew even with how Katherine acts, she was actually a smart girl. That's why so many girls hated her back in high school, she used her intellectual to get payback for all the girls who's done her wrong even if it was something unimportant. That's why they all named her The Conniving Bitch of Mystic Falls.

"Yeah Katherine?" her voice shook anxiously and hoped she didn't notice.

She was starting to get nervous as Katherine stared her down with unblinking eyes, and she was already trying to come up with some lies to throw Katherine off the idea of Klaus ever being involved with her.

"Do you think if I start doing more squats, I can use my ass to knock down a hot guy too?"

Okay, so maybe Katherine wasn't the smartest person around...

* * *

Another one of his expensive well carved chair was thrown against the wall and broke into pieces as he watched the wooden splinters scatter around the broken chair.

He breathed heavily trying to figure out how to breathe again, trying to calm himself down, but he was failing miserably.

He looked around the living room as glass vases, the television, DVD's, chairs and tables were broken and scattered around the room. It looked as if a tornado passed through his living room and the sight only angered him more.

How? How could this have happened?!

Never in a million years did he think he would be reunited with those bright blue eyes of hers, hear her melodic voice and feel her soft body against his own because of who he was and what he did.

He spent years trying to get rid of her from his thoughts and dreams, and has been successful as he replaced her with other women warming his bed, and his busy schedules preventing him from thinking about her. But it was as if everything he has worked so hard for, was crashing down on him at the sudden and unexpected reunion of Caroline Forbes.

How is it even after 5 years, she was still able to affect him so badly?...

He was an actor and a damn good one too. Even though he was shocked and confused at seeing Caroline, he was able to pull himself together and use his acting to good use.

He acted as if her presence didn't cause a deep stirring inside his heart and stomach and stopped himself from acting like a complete buffoon after she fell on top of him, he tried to act as if he didn't remember the addiction he held towards her soft body. How he remembered the way her body reacted so easily to the way he tasted her or when he pounded into her, or how her face of pleasure and cries caused his cock to feel as if it was about to burst. He acted as if she disgusted him, but was clearly a lie. He acted as if he didn't notice and appreciate the great changes in Caroline's body of the young teenager he once knew, into one of a woman. He acted as if he didn't feel the familiar pounding in his chest at the touch of her hand as she stopped him. He acted as if he didn't care that she still held the light he once loved inside of herself even after all these years. He acted as if he didn't feel the small guilt and prick in his heart at the sight of the hurt look on her face as he lied of their relation. He acted as if she had no effect on him, as if she was nothing. No one.

But his heart was telling him otherwise.

Grabbing a bottle of bourbon from his hidden stash of alcohol from the kitchen cabinet he walked to the couch as it was the only thing intact and walked on the wooden splinters, plastic and glass cutting into his feet, but he paid no attention. He sat down and took large gulps out of his bottle and felt the alcohol burn his throat and slowly numb his body. He just stared aimlessly at his distorted knuckles he broke 5 years ago and never had the proper treatment. Who would have known after taking his anger out on his door, and knocking and pounding against the door to Caroline's home for 2 weeks straight would have led to this...

The wounds on the bottom of his feet was starting to soak his once white socks into a crimson red, but he didn't care. No pain in the world would have ever compared to what Caroline has done to him. Not even the abuse Mikael made him go through would ever compare to pain he felt as Caroline ripped his heart out 5 years ago, making him unable to feel anything at all except anger, sadness, and emptiness...

* * *

_**5 years ago**_

_"Okay Klaus, that was great. So was the other 10 shots you've done. Maybe it's time to go home now..."_

_He turned to the director and glared at him as he reveled in the fear he clearly saw in his eyes, and growled as he spoke. "It wasn't good enough. AGAIN."_

_They've been filming the same scene over and over again for the last 2 hours and everyone was getting exhausted as it was way past filming time, but they were afraid of feeling the wrath of Klaus's anger that he has been showing for the last few days. It was strange how when they met him back in the small unknown town in Virginia, he was this charming, polite, happy man who clearly showed his love for acting. But now, as they moved their filming to New Orleans he was this ruthless, angry man who took his work too seriously as if it was a chore._

_Klaus didn't give a shit if he was wasting money on the films, he didn't care he kept people from their homes and family. He didn't care if they were starting to hate him. All he cared about was having a distraction. Anything to keep himself awake and forget all the emotions stirring up in his heart and mind. Anything to get rid of her smiling face, anything to get rid of the constant ringing in his ear as her addictive laugh of content and happiness was on repeat, just anything to get rid of the love he held for her... Just anything..._

_"I apologize for my brothers actions. I think it would be best for all of you to go on home now and have a nice rest. Thank you for all your hard work everyone."_

_Everyone let out a sigh of relief as Elijah did the deed no one had the courage to do and couldn't wait until they got home to take a few hours of rest until they had to deal with Klaus's mood again and didn't even hesitate as they all hurriedly started packing all their things and equipment as they left the two brothers alone on the set. _

_Once Elijah looked around the empty set to make sure they were alone, he turned to Klaus with a glare etched onto his face._

_"Niklaus, you need to stop."_

_Turning to look at Elijah, Elijah had to take a double look at his brother to make sure it really was him. Even with the concealer under his eyes from the professional makeup artist, it was visibly noticeable he hasn't slept in days, and although his brother wasn't the happiest person on earth, it was as if he held no emotion. The brother he once knew who stood his ground tall and proud was now like a living doll. He couldn't recognize his younger brother who he once knew, and was afraid he made one of the biggest mistake in his life... Taking Caroline Forbes away from him._

_"What exactly do I need to stop doing Elijah? Isn't this exactly what you wanted? To make my so called dreams come true and become the actor you wanted me to be? Wasn't this all you wanted from me as you stood by my side as we left Mikael's home. Left Mystic Falls? What else do you want from me... What more can you take from me..."_

_His eyes softened at the painful sight of his brother in front of him. He thought if he helped Klaus with his dreams he would be happy again and he himself would be able to redeem himself and finally act like the older brother he was suppose to be towards Klaus and help him become the young boy who was once full of kindness, love and happiness. Now all he wanted was for Klaus to show some type of emotion. He wouldn't mind if he even yelled at him! However, he was afraid it was too late. For Klaus has been broken down and fear claimed his own body as he realized this sight was more fearful than Klaus's anger._

_"I think you should get some rest Klaus. Your exhaustion is taking a toll on your body. You need to sleep."_

_Klaus shook his head no rapidly as he hated the mere idea of sleep._

_"No. no. NO. YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO DO ANYTHING ELSE I DON'T WANT! I WON'T, NO."_

_Elijah's eyes widened in fear as he saw Klaus roaring out the word no, as his body shook in a unnatural manner and his breathing becoming uneven. He knew then and there Klaus was hyperventilating like he had done as a child after the first time Mikael has ever hurt him. But that was a long time ago, and it had stopped after the first few weeks. _

_Elijah lost his normal collected composure as he was scared to the bones at what was in front of him. Without another thought he quickly ran to him and done something he hasn't done since they were children. He crushed Klaus into a tight hug, and tried to soothe him by rubbing his hand at the back of his head as he could feel sweat embedding on his forehead and the sweat mingling with Klaus's curly locks of hair as he thrashed against Elijah to push him away as he screamed in pain._

_Elijah felt the tears gather up around the socket of his eyes and looked up at the ceiling to prevent the tears from falling as he saw the only light on the set that was still turned on for them shining on them as if it was mocking him. He was saddened at what he has done, he thought his actions was an noble act, but he made a grave mistake for he had ruined his own brother's happiness and sanity. He felt Klaus's fingers digging into his well-ironed suit, and his nails breaking into his skin, and ignored the ringing in his ear as Klaus continued on with his screaming, but for once he could care less about his suit and the pain in his ear and on his back as he felt his heart ache in pain for Klaus who was in an even more unspeakable, unbearable pain as his screams began to quiet down and all he was able to do was whisper the word no next to his ear as Klaus's chin laid on top of his shoulder. _

_"I'm so sorry Niklaus, I'm so sorry..."_

_They stood there in the same position for what felt like hours, but was only actually a few minutes and finally let go of one another._

_They didn't speak another word as they walked into Klaus's trailer to gather his things and went on their way to the hotel they were currently residing in for the time being._

_Throughout the car ride and the walk to their hotel rooms, Klaus didn't utter a word or a sound and Elijah kept glancing at him with a nervous look in case he was to break down one more._

_Finally making it to the front doors of their rooms that were next to each other, Klaus put his hotel card into the slot and was about to close the door once he stepped into the hotel room until he stopped as he heard Elijah speak._

_"Niklaus?"_

_He looked at his brother with his hand on the inside doorknob as Elijah stood there in the hallway second guessing himself if he should really ask him what he has been curious to know, but stood his ground as he figured it was worth trying._

_"Why were you so against the idea of falling asleep?"_

_They stood there in silence as Elijah stared at him waiting to see what Klaus would say, while Klaus was just blankly staring at the beige walls of the hallway._

_Klaus still didn't utter a sound, so Elijah lost all hope of knowing the truth and was about to take out his own card to open the door until he finally heard Klaus let out a sigh._

_"I- ... I'm afraid Elijah."_

_Elijah looked at Klaus, confused at his sudden confession and felt the pain in his heart once more for his brother as he looked so lost, devastated, and vulnerable._

_"I'm afraid of falling asleep, because I know once I do I'll see her again. I'm afraid once I see her in my dreams, I'll never be able to differentiate the difference between what is real and what is only a figment of my imagination, for I know if the only way I can be with her is in my dreams, then I'd rather stay asleep for an eternity and forever lose my sanity."_

_Saying what he had to say, he slowly closed his door, and left Elijah shocked at the deep confession he has just heard._

_Losing the feelings in his legs, Elijah slammed his back to his door and felt himself sliding down to the carpet maroon floor and felt the tears of pain and guilt towards Klaus falling down his face._

_Elijah was not one to lose his composure, but with all the stress and guilt that has been building up inside of him, he lost it. And he cried for the what he has forced his own brother to lose._

_What have I done..._

* * *

_"Good morning, Wake up already! It's getting late sleepy head!"_

_He felt his eyes fluttering open, as he tried to get his eyes to focus on the blurry image in front of him and once he did, he saw his sweet Caroline leaning over him with the sun shining down on her, illuminating her golden locks of hair and saw that beautiful peaceful smile on her face._

_"Am I dreaming again?"_

_She looked at him as if he was crazy and burst out in laughter and felt his heart clench in a delightful way as he was reunited with the beautiful sound of her laughter._

_"No silly! You're awake, now get your lazy ass up. I made breakfast."_

_He used the back of his forearms to get himself up as he was reunited with the sight of his old bedroom back in Mystic Falls he so clearly thought he sold._

_"Are you going to stay in bed all day or are you going to get up?"_

_He turned his attention back to her as he took in everything he saw._

_She looked exactly the same, as she sat at the edge of the bed dressed in only her panties and his Henley shirts. Same soft pink lips, same well balanced nose, same light brown eyebrows, same shoulder length wavy blonde hair, same ivory soft skin, and same bright blue eyes. She was really her in front of him, but everything he imagined from their breakup felt so real, and yet here he was as if all the horrible things that he had thought had happened, was untrue._

_Caroline started to fidget in her spot as Klaus continued to stare at her as if she wasn't real, as if she was a mystical creature and started to feel uncomfortable._

_"If you're just gonna just sit there and stare at me then I'll just go eat your share of the food and get fat by myself."_

_She got up to do exactly what she said until she felt his hand on her wrist and felt herself falling as Klaus trapped her into his arms as he crushed her in a very tight hug._

_He felt relief overcome his body as he was met with the familiar smell of the faint scent of honeysuckle embedded into her hair as he deeply inhaled her scent and relished in the feeling of having her in his arms. The touch of her body didn't feel the same as he thought it would, but he didn't care. He finally had his Caroline back after what felt like centuries, and he was never going to let go. Never._

_"I can't breathe, you're crushing me."_

_He heard her gasping for air and immediately let go as she tried to catch her breathe._

_"I'm sorry sweetheart, it's just... I had a horrible dream."_

_She quirked her eyebrow at his strange statement until her expression softened as she saw the confused and painful expression Klaus had._

_She went to grab his hands, and he ignored the thought of why he couldn't feel her warmth like he usually did as their skins were in contact._

_"Tell me about it, what happened?"_

_He felt unsure if he wanted to recall every realistic heartbreaking moment that had happened in his dreams, but when he looked into Caroline's compassionate eyes he knew he could speak about it, for he knew she will be there for him since she was his best friend. His lover. His..._

_"I... I had a dream. It was our 2nd anniversary and I planned to propose to you because I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else, but you. So I did. I did everything you would have wanted when someone was to propose to you, and instead of hearing you scream out the word yes in excitement. I was met with your silence and the word no."_

_He saw the familiar gesture of her rubbing her thumbs over his hands in a soothing manner, but was still confused with why he couldn't actually feel it._

_"You started to lay out all the problems that were between us, and told me you wanted to break up. I spent weeks going to your house, begging you to talk to me. An explanation, just anything to hear your voice again and why you wanted to give up on us... on me. But you never did, and I left to pursue my acting career."_

_When he looked up he was met with her wide eyes as she tried to speak, not knowing what to say until she blurted out what she was thinking throughout everything she had heard._

_"You dreamt of proposing to me?!"_

_He started to laugh at the unexpected answer through Caroline's mouth and rose his eyebrow as he smirked at her._

_"Throughout everything I said, that's the only thing you've heard?"_

_He saw her face turning an adorable shade of red as she let out a puff of air as she frowned at him._

_"Well, although I'm sad to hear you would think I would ever leave you, of course I'm surprised to hear you say you dreamed of proposing to me! We never even spoken about it, so excuseeee me for asking!"_

_He laughed as he enjoyed seeing her this way, as if it was normal, as if nothing ever changed and was relieved everything he dreamt wasn't true. Until his expression turned serious and he gazed into her eyes for he had to know the truth._

_"Would you though..."_

_Still embarrassed and annoyed with what occurred she glared at him in annoyance and confusion at what he said._

_"Would I what?"_

_He continued to stare into her eyes and saw her defense around him was slowly breaking down and was staring back at him as she fell under an unspoken spell._

_"If I proposed to you right here. Right now. Would you accept my offer?"_

_He waited in silence as she stared at him in shock with her mouth wide open, until he saw tears gather around her eyes and saw her million dollar smile break out on her face._

_"YES! YES I'LL MARRY YOU KLAUS!"_

_She quickly jumped on top of him and felt his heart about to burst as he felt his heart feel light as the happiness of hearing her laugh, watching her smile and cry in happiness, and hear the one word he has been dying to hear occur. Everything was a dream come true._

_He closed his eye at the happiness he felt as he took in what just happened, until his eyes suddenly opened and he let go of her immediately as he stepped out of the bed and stared at her with shock and felt his body violently shake at what he has just discovered._

_"Klaus what's wrong?"_

_He continued to stare at her in silence as he saw her looking at him worried about him, but felt like the world was crashing down on him as he felt tears pricking his eyes while his heart was breaking at the sight of her._

_"You're not real."_

_She looked at him in confusion and also stood up as she tried to hold his face to calm him down._

_"Of course, I'm real. Why would you ever think that?"_

_He grabbed hold of her wrists as he realized why he couldn't feel her warmth at all, he was dreaming again._

_"You called me Klaus... You never, ever call me Klaus unless you're upset at me... You're only a part of my dreams. You're not real..."_

_Her eyes widened at the mistake she had made and stepped away from him as if she was burned as he discovered the truth, and stared at him in sadness._

_"I'm sorry..."_

* * *

He woke up abruptly as he sat up and tried his best to calm himself. He looked around his surroundings and was met with the destruction of his living room, and remembered why he caused such a havoc.

He leaned back to the couch as he realized he fell asleep while he was drinking and dreamt of what happened after he left Mystic Falls and the familiar dream he would have after the few months of his break up with Caroline.

It's been years since he had a dream about her, and now that he finally saw Caroline it was happening again.

He felt angry at himself, at her! for causing all of this. However, just as his anger quickly came. It disappeared as he realized something.

It was just a one time thing, he won't ever see her again. It won't ever happen again. Never...

* * *

Who does the bastard think he is?! Just because he became a hot shot actor, he could treat me like that?! Well FUCK HIM! He could do whatever the hell he wants, I could care less, that stupid asshole!

It's been a few days since she bumped into Klaus and she was still seething with anger for the way he treated her. She's been in a bad mood for the past few days and no one wanted to mess with her, even Katherine was taken back by her attitude.

So now that it was Saturday, and she didn't need to go to work, she decided to take a stroll around Central park with her DSLR camera around her neck to take pictures of anything she found remotely beautiful, a hobby she picked up around being Klaus, but whatever. She wanted to take her mind off of that stupid jerk Klaus without telling her best friends early that morning. It wasn't too difficult since Katherine wasn't home even though that was weird since Katherine was not a morning person and normally slept in, but she just let it go.

She quietly strolled through the cement path, closing her eyes to take in the warm breeze of that hot summer day feeling at peace as she heard the rustling of the leaves on the tress, until she felt herself lose her balance and the peaceful atmosphere disappear.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

She quickly balanced herself as she felt two girls bump into her as they ran past her.

"YOU BITCHES COULDN'T EVEN APOLOGIZE?! How rude!"

She rubbed her shoulder from the abrupt contact of the rude girls who bumped into her and saw an abnormally large group of people gathered.

What the hell?...

Curious with what was happening, she quickly walked to the scene and saw cameras, lights, and all kinds of equipment she couldn't really recognize. She tapped on the shoulder of one stranger who was jumping up and down with excitement and once she caught the person's attention she asked what she's been curious about.

"What's going on here?"

Looking at Caroline in bewilderment as if she just grew two heads, scoffed at how clueless she was.

"They're shooting a scene for this new big movie, and we're all here to watch of course!"

Nodding her head, she gave her thanks to the stranger as the girl turned her attention back to the set and continued on jumping up and down like a kangaroo and she walked away.

She wanted nothing to do with what was going on, so she made a decision to walk in the right direction where there was less people.

After a few minutes of walking the screaming of the fans were very faint, and let out a sigh of relief until she saw trailers and the workers for the movie a few feet. Realizing she shouldn't be here she was about to turn around and head out to another direction until she felt someone grab onto her arm.

"What are you doing here?! Paparazzi's are not authorized to be here!"

She was shocked as she felt the hold on her arm, and saw it was a worker as she saw the pass around his neck.

"What? I'm not a paparazzi!"

The person scoffed at Caroline's statement and pointed at the camera around her neck. "Oh then I'm guessing this is just for show right? Give me that camera, you're not allowed to take pictures!"

She felt the man tugging on her camera in a harsh manner and started struggling to get out of his hold on her arm.

"Get off me! I didn't take any damn pictures, GET OFF ME!"

"I suggest you let go of her mate."

They both turned their attention to the unexpected voice and the person was about to yell at the intruder from doing his job until he realized who he was.

"Mr. Mikaelson! I didn't know you were here. I'm just trying to take this paparazzi's camera away. She was intruding on our set."

Caroline let out a scoff at the man's statement and glared at him as she ignored the surprise she felt at the sight of Klaus standing in front of her. "I told you already, I didn't take any pictures and I'm not a freaking paparazzi! Let go of me already, you're hurting me!"

She saw the man glaring at her and was about to yell at her, until he stopped when he felt Klaus's bodyguard Stefan appear out of nowhere and grab hold of the person's hand that was latched onto the neck strap on her camera.

Klaus walked to where they stood with his hands behind his back as he smiled a cold smile at the man that caused him to freeze in fear. "You heard her, she said she's not a paparazzi. So I suggest you let go of her unless you want her to file a lawsuit against us and ruin the good reputation for this movie. You wouldn't want to be the downfall for this movie. Now would you?"

Not knowing what else to do the man immediately let go of Caroline and her camera as he scurried away while muttering out the word sorry.

She rubbed the spot the man held on her arm and saw Klaus walking away with his bodyguard.

Without thinking everything through, she quickly ran to him and grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

Suddenly Stefan appeared in front of her, blocking her view of Klaus to stop her from getting any closer as he knew Klaus had no relation with her. Until they heard Klaus speak.

"It's okay Stefan. Leave us for a moment."

He looked at Klaus confused, but listened to his order and walked away leaving them both alone.

They stood there staring at one another, taking in each others presence after all these years

"Uhm, hi." she started lamely. "How are you?"

Holy shit, seriously Caroline?! After 5 years, that's the first thing you can think of?!

She knew it was stupid of her to try to talk to him again, but she knew she had to do this, she needed this for herself.

The stretched silence between them was excruciating and she was starting to regret her decision of trying to talk to him when he wouldn't even give her an answer. Should she try to save herself and walk away from the trouble and embarrassment?

She was just about to leave, but Klaus finally replied back. "Fine. You?"

"I'm good..." She was gradually starting to feel like an idiot, but she really didn't know what else to say. Normally she would blabber on with everything that was occurring in her life to Klaus, but that was years ago... Their relationship isn't the same as it used to.

"So.." He started making Caroline to look up expectantly. "Anything else?"

She felt her heart drop at his unexpected answer and couldn't find the words to speak, so all she could do was shake her head no.

"Okay. I have to go." With that, he left without another glance.

She stood there not moving at the awkward first conversation they had after their breakup. What the hell was she thinking, trying to talk to him again?! Oh right, she wanted to know her place, and if she still had one.

Now she knew.

She had none.

* * *

Solemnly she retraced her steps to leave the park, so she can forget the awkward moment she had with Klaus, until she heard someone.

"CAROLINE!"

Turning around to the noise, she saw Bonnie and Elena running towards her with Katherine strutting her way in her high Louis Vuitton heels.

She was shocked to see her friends, but then again. Klaus was here, she shouldn't expect anything less of Bonnie and Elena's sources to find celebrities. While Katherine was always their victim.

"What are you doing here?!"

Caroline slightly smiled at them as she wasn't in the greatest mood, and lifted up the camera latched around her neck. "I wanted to take some pictures. I saw the set for that new movie, how was it? "

Not noticing Caroline's mood they started to speak with excitement of what they saw. "IT WAS AMAZING YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT! God Klaus looked so hot as he was acting, he was amazing!" "Yeah, and the director Damon looked pretty amazing as he was telling people what to do and what he wanted!"

She nodded at her friend's relentless blabbering and looked at the set to see it was finished and people were packing all the equipment away.

"Bitch alert."

Caroling looked at Katherine in confusion as she saw her bitchy attitude was turned on and looked in the same direction as she did and saw exactly what she meant.

Headed their way was Haley Marshall and her group of friends. They all hated her, because of how she would mistreat Caroline for taking Tyler's attention away from her. She was a co-worker of Tyler's and ex-fling from what he told her and was jealous that Tyler moved on to her. So now, with every chance she got, she would always find a way to insult Caroline and her friends.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Pathetic bitches trying to get autographs?"

Katherine made her way towards her already ready to fight with her fist raised. "Why you little fucking-"

"Katherine." Grabbing hold of Katherine's clenched fist she shook her head no at Katherine for they knew they shouldn't stoop to Haley's level. "Let's just go."

Turning Katherine away from the scene, she felt Haley grab hold of her arm. Is everyone not going to stop grabbing my arm or what?!

"I'm not done talking to you!" Haley sneered at Caroline.

Turning around to the angry brunette, she glared at her as she saw her hand on her arm. "Oh yeah? Well I am. I really don't give a shit about what you're going to say and I don't have the time for your childish, immature behavior, so don't fuck with me right now, and never touch me again."

Everyone was shocked at her behavior, since she would just normally ignore Haley's insults. But with everything that has been happening with Klaus, she just wasn't in the mood and she was only human. There was only so much she can take.

Ripping her arm out of Haley's grip she walked away with everyone left standing there still staring at her in shock.

Folding her arms, Katherine let out a smirk as she watched Caroline walk away. "I've taught her well."

Haley growled as Caroline was walking away from her. No one walks away from her, no one.

She smirked when she saw her opportunity. A wire connected to a lighting equipment.

She waited for the perfect chance, and when she saw Caroline was right under the post. Without any hesitation, she tugged on the wire making it go out of balance.

"CAROLINE."

She heard her friends, and someone cry out her name and she instantly turned. It was as if everything was going in slow motion as she saw him running towards her.

All she can feel is his arms wrap around her as she felt his warmth after so long. He pushed them to the ground and rolled them out of the way as they heard the glass break and she felt her breathe knocked out of her due to the impact...

And because of how close he was to her.

"Caroline!"

Amidst the commotion, and many voices calling out to her, she heard one distinct accent voice. A voice she longed to hear call her once more.

She opened her eyes to see Klaus looking back at her with concern written all over his face and eyes, and she couldn't help but stare as she recognized this man.

This man in front of her was the one she loved so long ago.

"CAROLINE!" she saw Katherine, Bonnie, and Elena running towards her and felt Klaus unwrap himself from her as he stood up.

"Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" Bonnie cried out as she was checking Caroline for any visible injuries with her mothering nature.

The staff members and lingering fans were starting to approach them. Haley, who was suddenly frightened of what happened, took a step back and walked away with her friends discreetly.

"You okay Blondie?" Damon asked, and everyone recognized him as the director for the movie. "We'll bring you to the hospital."

Caroline was about to be ushered into one of their vans when she finally found her voice. "N-no it's okay. I'm fine."

Damon didn't want the reputation for his movie to be destroyed, so he looked at her cautiously. "Are you sure? We have a medical staff here if you want to get checked out."

She nodded her head and spoke " Yes-"

"You're bleeding."

She looked up to see Klaus standing there, back to his emotionless self, and looked down and saw that indeed, she was bleeding. She had a cut on her leg from the fall, but it really wasn't a big deal. "I-it's just a scratch, I could just clean it up at home-"

"Stop being so stubborn." Klaus cut her off again as he glared at her. "If you really don't want to go to the hospital that badly, then at least have it checked with our medical staff Caroline." With that, he left and once again Caroline stared at him as he walked off.

"We'll bring her." Elena told Damon, and she started to blush as he openly started to check her out with a smirk of appreciation on his face.

The three of them led Caroline to where the trailers were and Katherine looked at her with worry as she spoke. "Are you really okay Care?"

"Yeah.." Caroline wasn't even bothered at the fact her leg was bleeding. She was more bothered with the fact she couldn't understand Klaus. One moment he looked at her as if she was nothing as his face held no emotions whatsoever, his voice lacked any feelings as he spoke to her. Then the next he was a normal human being, saving her and worried about her well-being. But the next he was back to being an emotionless little prick. Why was he like that? What was going through his mind?

"... and I'll beat that little cunt to the ground. I'll make sure of that." Katherine rambled on angrily.

They were close to where the medical staff was when something clicked in everyone except Caroline's mind. They were too concerned over Caroline that they almost forgot about it. Almost.

They all turned to Caroline with their eyes wide in shock. "HE KNOWS YOU?!"

* * *

_**Aaaaaand that's that! I was going to update soon, but I've fallen ill for the past two weeks, been taking 6 different medications and have been going to the doctors because I discovered I have hearing lose in my left ear. 20 years old and I feel so old...**_

_**Anyways who cares about that, I just want to say thank you all to have reviewed/favorite/followed my story! You guys have been amazing with your positive feedbacks and I got my sick ass up to finally finish up this chapter!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed Klaus and Caroline's reunion and finally Klaus's POV and flashback as it was mostly only Caroline's the last few chapters! Even though Klaus thought it was a one time thing, who is he kidding?! Klaroline forever yo! So I hope everyone's been signing the Klaroline petition and tweeting (if you have twitter) for nominating Klaus and Caroline for Teen Choice Awards! If not, go do that right now!**_

_**So have a wonderful day and continue on with your reviews, favorites, and follows! Thank you xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

"For the last time, I told you I don't know him!"

For the last 15 minutes, they've been interrogating her about Klaus and how he knew of her name and no matter how much she denied she had any relation to Klaus, they wouldn't accept it and kept pushing her.

"But this is exactly what he said!" Clearing her throat to make her voice sound deeper, Elena tried to imitate Klaus's accent. "If you really don't want to go to the hospital that badly, then at least have it checked with our medical staff _Caroline_."

"You guys called out my name, remember? He must have heard it." Caroline tried reasoning with exasperation.

"Yeah, but he called out your name the same time we did Caroline." Bonnie, being the observant one would natural catch on to the name-calling incident with ease.

Caroline's thoughts were going crazy with finding an excuse to Klaus's mistake, until she finally thought of one.

Letting out a fake exaggerated sigh she looked at Bonnie and Elena with guilt, which they have thought was from what Caroline was going to say, but was actually because she felt guilty that she was tweeking the truth from them. "You're right, he does know me."

They all stared at her in shock, and went back to their interrogating. "WHAT?! HOW?"

Caroline looked uncomfortable from the crazy look in Elena and Bonnie's eyes. "It was the day of the conference at the hotel. When I was on my way home, I kind of bumped into him. You can even ask Kat!"

Katherine who was seated away from them as she 'kindly' asked one of the male staff members for a seat, and he was more than glad to help her out. With her perfectly tanned legs crossed over each other while checking for splint ends, she looked up as she heard her name and saw Caroline's pleading eyes with her sister and Bonnie's eyes wide open making them look like vicious dogs, ready to attack her.

Unconcerned with their topic, she flipped her hair to the back of her shoulder and raised her perfectly arched eyebrow at the two crazy girls. "Yeah, we did. When I went to go follow Caroline, I saw her not bump, but practically knock the poor guy down to the floor. Which reminds me, pay up."

Grumbling under their breathes, they each took out their wallets as Caroline was watching them in shock.

"YOU GUYS MADE A BET OVER ME?!"

Katherine scoffed at Caroline's reaction as she was counting the money in her hands. "Of course we did. I told them I bet something awesome would happen to you because of that plump ass of yours, and I was right. You knocked down one of the most hottest actors in the world."

Caroline didn't know if she should be pissed or worried about Katherine's obsession with her butt, but at least it helped her get out of the situation she was in.

"See you guys, I told you it was just an accident he knew my name. You guys were going crazy over nothing."

Katherine looked up from counting her money when she heard Caroline speak and was about to say something herself. However, she decided not to and kept her mouth shut. 'Her name was never mentioned once when we met him.' But she kept it to herself, as she figured she needs to find out why Caroline is lying to them, and the only way to do that is to act as if she didn't know anything. Time to put her nickname 'The Conniving Bitch of Mystic Falls' to good use.

"You are so freaking lucky." Bonnie sighed dreamily. "How I wish I could hear my name coming out of those lips with that freaking accent. But are you sure Care? Besides today and that time, you haven't met him before?"

Letting out an annoyed sigh, she spoke with annoyance. "No."

"No you're not sure? Or no, you don't know?"

"I haven't-"

"Oh my god Caroline!" Elena squealed. "He practically hugged you! You lucky bitch, I would have deliberately walked under that equipment if I knew Klaus would be my knight in shining armor! How did it feel?! To have his strong arms around you, or his chiseled chest against yours OR. Were you able to cop a feel down there? Did it feel huge?! I bet it did!"

Caroline closed her eyes in annoyance and embarrassment as she remembered how she did more than cop a feel down there when they were together and knew just exactly how HUGE he was. She had enough of this.

Using her past knowledge of acting from Klaus's tips, she opened her eyes, scrunched up her face, and let out a cry. "Ow, my leg hurts!"

And that did the trick. Her friends stopped immediately and forgot about the topic, except for one curly hair brunette.

* * *

"Why the hell do I have to pick up Jeremy! I'm not the one who sits on my ass all day and writes stupid articles no one gives a shit about. I'm a damn business woman!" Katherine grumbled as she strutted down the airport to pick up the youngest member of the Gilbert family who decided to pay a visit to his sisters from Mystic Falls."

Katherine was dressed to impress even though she knew it was going to be a small trip to the airport. She had on a white tank top with a pair of distressed dark skinny jeans with a pair of Steve Madden white suede heels and a large pair of sunglasses adorning her small tan face.

She was walking through the LaGuardia Airport to aisle 7 to pick Jeremy up, until she bumped into someone and felt something scorching hot spill onto her chest and feet.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

"I apologize for my mistake Miss."

She looked up with her sunglasses fallen to the tip of her nose and glared at the man for ruining her now brown stained shirt and suede heels, until she made eye contacts with the most deliciously hot man she has ever set her eyes on.

He had on a well suited dark navy blue suit with a blue and red striped tie on that suited well with the composed and serious look on his face. Using her fashion senses, she would give his crisp and clean outfit an A++. He had his short dark brown hair slicked back with a well-defined strong jawline and dark brown eyes that almost looked pitch black.

In other words, he was just her type. Tall, serious, and handsome.

But no matter how hot a dude was, no one. And she means NO ONE, will get away with ruining her clothes.

"Yeah? Well you should have watched where you were going dickhead." Without another glance she forgot all about finding her brother and immediately made her way to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

"UGH, my poor babies."

Every female was staring at Katherine strangely as her shirt was laid on top of the sink counter as she tried to use a roll of toilet paper to scrub away the coffee stain on her pair of shoes with no success.

Looking at the time, she realized she didn't have the time to clean everything thoroughly with Jeremy's plane about to land, so with reluctance she put on her wet shirt and heels on and made her way out of the bathroom.

"I truly am sorry..."

Caught off guard Katherine jumped at the sudden sound of the accent voice, and lost her balance as she forgot to wipe off the excess water off the bottom of her shoes and fell on top of the man. The stranger who she has officially named dickhead noticed what was happening immediately, took his stance and caught her as she fell on him.

She felt an electrical shock going through her body as he held her waist and she felt him tense up as he felt the same thing.

"Are you alright?"

Pushing him away from her, because of the strange feeling she got. She glared at him with a menace look in her eyes.

"First you ruin my outfit, and now you're trying to give me a heart attack?! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Shaking his head in amusement from the feisty attractive stranger he met, he glanced at her now see through shirt showing her black lacy bra and obviously wet stained shoes.

"I just wanted to wait for your arrival, so I can give you my apologies for spilling my coffee on you. As a token of my apology, I wanted to give you these passes. You do know of the new movie that is filming here with Camille O'Conell and Niklaus Mikealson, correct? They'll be filming and getting acquainted with one another on a ship at the east river in the Brooklyn bridge park."

Katherine looked at the passes the men took out of his hand-carry luggage, evidently he has just arrived in New York from somewhere. She looked at him not amused with what he had to offer, because really. It wasn't. "No thanks. I don't really give a shit about those kind of things. I only like shoes, handsome men and sex. So seeing it's none of that, I'll pass."

He looked at Katherine with surprise for her very blunt answer, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel intrigued as any female would jump to the opportunity to accept his offer plus even with her disturbing words, her honesty was quite refreshing compared to everything his job had to offer. He had to see her again.

"I insist. Please accept this. You can also bring your friends if you would like."

Katherine was getting aggravated at the man's persistence and was about to tell him to fuck off, until she noticed her phone was ringing and the caller i.d said 'Little Gilbert.'

Shit, Jeremy must have landed.

Giving up the fight, she snatched the passes out of the strangers hand muttering the word thanks under her breathe and was about to walk off until she heard his voice.

"What is your name?"

Looking back to the handsome stranger. She gave her trademark Katherine smirk that would make any man succumb to her every will and so far, it's been 100% foolproof. "Katherina Petrova Gilbert. But everyone calls me Katherine or Kat."

"Well then Katherina. I will inform the workers to put your name on the guest list."

Nodding her head she continued to walk away even when she heard his loud enriching deep voice once more.

"My name is Elijah Mikealson by the way."

With nonchalance she waved her hand without even a glance at him and spoke. "I think I'll stick to dickhead."

Watching the retreating back of Katerina, he couldn't stop the small smile to appear onto his face. The girl was a very interesting individual, with a strange yet refreshing feisty personality and he somehow knew he'll be seeing more of this woman.

Taking his cellphone out of his pocket, he pressed his speed dial and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Niklaus, I've just arrived and seeing how you're not picking up. I will see you later at the penthouse. Oh and before I forget, check the latest news on the internet when you have the time. I think you'll enjoy it greatly."

* * *

"For once I will say this. I FREAKING love you my dear wonderful sister!" Elena exclaimed as she squeezed her older sister into a hug.

"I love you more my beautiful best friend." Bonnie squealed as she joined the hug.

"Well I love you the most my gorgeous sister!" Elena squeezed harder as she glared at Bonnie.

"Oh yeah? Well I love-"

"OKAY OKAY! I get it! You guys love me and think I'm wonderful, beautiful, and gorgeous. Which is entirely true, now get off me you dimwits I can't breathe!" Katherine gasped as she tried to breathe.

Elena and Bonnie let go immediately seeing how Katherine's tanned face was turning pale, smiling sheepishly, they apologized. "Sorry we kind of overreacted."

"No really? I would have never guessed." Katherine looked at them dryly.

They were in Katherine and Caroline's apartment because Katherine called the girls over the day after meeting Elijah to give them something and they found out it was passes to see the filming of Klaus and Camille's new movie. She should have known she would be annoyed with the girls reaction, and seeing Bonnie and Elena's reaction made her regret her decision even more... She knew she should have just sold the damn thing. But, it was a good thing she was able to persuade Caroline into coming with her. It wasn't like she had a choice since she stood her ground, when she claimed she wouldn't go unless a normal human being would come along, and seeing how it was Katherine's name on the guest list. Bonnie and Elena begged Caroline to come.

Still jittery and excited over the news, Elena couldn't sit still on the couch. "Still, I can't believe you got us passes to the East river! They suspended the whole park because they started shooting yesterday, We have freaking exclusive passes! EXCLUSIVE!"

"And you met Elijah Mikealson! You and Caroline are so lucky to meet the Mikealson brothers. Where's my Mikealson goodness?!" Bonnie pouted as she glared at the two girls.

Upon the mention of her name Caroline snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see two excited girls, and one specifically annoyed one. She honestly started to tune them out after finding out Katherine met Elijah.

"I can't believe we'll be spending the whole day with the world's number one actor!" The hyper duo continued on with their chattering.

Caroline looked at them with confusion at the wrong information they just claimed. "Number one? I thought Enzo Malar-something was number one?

Bonnie looked at her incredulously, "You haven't heard? He's gay. It was all over the news and gossip columns yesterday. Not that everyone has a problem with his preference, it just doesn't suit well with his female fans which is a majority of his fan base since it broke their hearts. So Enzo's out, Klaus is in."

Elena nodded at every word that came out of Bonnie's mouth as she knew exactly what she was talking about. "Yeah there were pictures of him doing major PDA with some dude outside of the club. I liked him, so I was sad about it. But whatever floats his boat I guess."

Caroline nodded her head as she realized her ex-boyfriend is now the world's number one actor. Who would have known she scored someone that big.

"Anyways." Katherine singed as she disappeared for a bit to retrieve something out of her room. "Forget about the hot gay dude, I have something for all of us to wear tonight."

Dropping the materials she held in her hands onto Elena's lap as she was the only one on the couch, everyone gasped at the beauty Katherine laid out and the girls immediately went to retrieve it.

"Oh my god Kat! These are amazing!" Bonnie yelled as she put the dress against her body.

And amazing it was. There were four dresses Katherine had designed, specifically for each of them.

Bonnie's dress was a black sleeveless halter dress with silver jewel linings throughout the whole dress. The bottom ended at her ankles and on the right side of the dress, there was a long slit to reveal Bonnie's toned leg. The dress was perfect for her as her short hair made the whole look very chic and mature.

Elena's dress was a long sleeve glittery golden dress with a round neckline and was half backless. There were black jewels embedded into the dress and it ended right above her knees. The gold dress gave her tan skin a glow giving her a sophisticated look.

Katherine's was a black spaghetti strap all leather dress with a deep V-line, and a built in bra to push her breasts up to look more prominent and was a lot tighter than Elena and Bonnie dresses since it was a mini dress. All the designs matched the girls well, especially Caroline's.

Caroline's dress was a white creme colored sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline that showed off her cleavage. The top part of the dress was a corset, but the rest was tight-fitted showing off her curves and assets, while it flared out on the bottom. The whole dress was in lace with another layer of fabric underneath it so it wouldn't be see-through, making it able to give the sexy dress a hint of a bright, delicate look.

Caroline was in awestruck as she touched the delicate patterns of lace from the tip of her fingers, she looked at Katherine in awe as Katherine stood there proud she got the reactions she wanted from the girls. "It's beautiful Katherine, but how did you find the time to make these?"

With a shrug from her shoulders, she watched as Elena and Bonnie scattered to any room they can find to put on the dresses quickly. "I made them a while back, just in case of a special occasion. Do you like it?"

Caroline's been having a crappy few weeks after seeing Klaus again, but holding onto that beautiful dress caused her to finally let out a genuine smile. She ran towards Katherine to envelop her into a hug as her genuine happiness wouldn't die down, not even knowing she was going on a ship to meet her doom would kill it... well sort of. "Like it? I love it Kitty-Kat!"

Having enough body contacts since yesterday, because of a certain handsome stranger. She slightly pushed Caroline off of her, but still let out a small smile as Caroline's sincere thoughts on her designs made everything worth it. "Yeah well, I always did think white is your color. Wait until you see the designs I made for your future wedding dress! Even I won't be able to be the center of attention."

Grabbing hold of her own dress, she went into her bedroom without noticing how her last comment caused Caroline to tense up.

Even with everyone gone to get ready for the event for tonight. Caroline stood there alone, zoned out as Katherine's comment was repeating inside her mind.

_If only she knew I was proposed 5 years ago..._

* * *

"OH MY GOSH, LOOK YOU GUYS! I SEE IT!"

They were walking towards the park and literary everyone was turning their heads towards the girls. Not because of the loud screaming as it was noticeable that Elena and Bonnie were fan-girls, but because of their beauty and dresses.

Katherine is always aware of the stares and awes when she passes through, but she couldn't help but smirk as she knew her dresses were obviously a big hit. With the men staring at their killer bodies as the dresses showed their womanly figures, and the women staring in envy at the beautiful dresses they wore making them the eye of the parties, while they all looked like a sack of potatoes. Maybe she'll be able to find someone who would want to take part in her business tonight, if she's lucky.

They turned their attention to a woman who was obviously walking up to them with a polite smile on her face."Hello, you must be Mr. Mikealson's guests. I'll be your host for tonight, any questions you have I will gladly answer. Now just follow me and I shall bring you on board."

Elena and Bonnie ran towards the woman immediately after her little speech and started asking questions, too many questions that is. The woman was surprised with the girl's enthusiasm and was obviously distressed with keeping up with everything the girls were saying and answering as much she can.

Katherine and Caroline slowly followed behind, not wanting to take part of the conversation ahead of them as they already had to deal with the girls almost everyday.

Turning her head towards Caroline, Katherine nudged her in the shoulder as she finally caught her attention. "What's up with you? You've been quiet since we got here."

Slightly shaking her head, she gave Katherine a fake smile so she wouldn't worry about her and to show nothing really was bothering her. "It's nothing, I'm just not used to all this."

Katherine clearly knowing how Caroline is, was hesitant to ask her for the truth. But decided that maybe it was best to allow Caroline to stay deep in her thoughts for once, as she was doing the same each time they took a step closer to meeting the dickhead from the airport and what that feeling she felt meant when they touched.

Seeing how Katherine was letting her off the hook, she let out a sigh of relief and went back to her thoughts.

She's been a train wreck the whole car ride, seeing how she'll be seeing the Mikealson brothers. Maybe not too much of Klaus, since she already saw him twice in two weeks (although she still never had an explanation for his weird moods), but mostly because of Elijah.

The last time she met Elijah was back in Mystic Falls when he told her to break up with Klaus. Seeing how she held her end of their bargain, he's never once came into contact with her throughout the years just like Klaus has. But then again, it's not like he had any reasons to. It wasn't like they were the best of friends anyways, but she wondered how his reaction would be once they see one another.

As she anticipated for that moment to happened, she thought back to that specific promise they made when they met at the park. Was Elijah able to keep his promise? To Klaus happy?... Well seeing how successful he has become for the last five years and having a new girlfriend who just so happens to be his co-star/America's sweetheart. He must be... Right?

"Here we are. Now I think it's time for me to leave." As they made it on to the ship. Without even looking back, their host ran off like her life depended on it so she can keep a safe distance between her and her crazy friends as they were calling out to the woman to come back, because they weren't done with their questions.

Caroline was about to laugh and tease the girls for their excitement, until she froze when she met a certain male voice.

"Katerina, welcome. It's nice seeing you again and no worries. I won't be spilling my drink on you tonight."

She scoffed at Elijah's attempt to smooth things over between them and crossed her arms, as she looked at him in defiance. "Don't worry, it's not like I'll be anywhere near you and your clumsy ass, Mr. Dickhead."

It was obvious Elijah was about to retaliate with one of his own remarks, until he was suddenly faced with a caramel skinned lady, and another lady who looked exactly like Katerina.

"HI! Can we shake your hand?!"

He wasn't used to such attention since it was normally Klaus who was always on the receiving end. So he was hesitant with what to do and how to react.

Grabbing hold of Elena and Bonnie before they can attack Elijah, Katherine spoke with annoyance. "Down, you mad dogs! I didn't dress you guys up so you can ruin it with your craziness. Sorry about that, this is Elena Gilbert as you can tell is my twin sister. Of course I'm the hottest one though."

"Hey!" Elena glared at Katherine for her comment, but she just ignored her with ease. "This other person is one of my best friends, Bonnie Bennet. Just as crazy as my sister here, but don't let that fool you. She's actually the maturest one out of all of us."

She stepped to the side, as Caroline has been behind her the entire time and spoke. "This here is my roomie, the brains to my small clothing company and my other best friend. Car-"

"Ms. Forbes?"

The girls widened their eyes in shock as they looked back and forth from the normally composed Elijah, who was now just as shocked as the girls to Caroline who stood there fidgeting and feeling uncomfortable with all the staring.

"Hi Elijah..."

Katherine snapped out of her trance and glared at Caroline as she felt annoyed that Caroline didn't tell her anything about knowing another Mikealson. "You two know each other?!"

Caroline started to panic as she didn't even bother to come up with any excuses by the chance Elijah would somehow make a mistake and reveal to the girls the two of them knowing each other and just stood there not knowing what to do.

"My apologies, I shall explain. I bumped into Ms. Forbes a few times at my visit to her hometown Mystic Falls, for personal reasons. We are just acquaintances, nothing more."

Everyone turned their attention back to Elijah as he spoke of their relations and Caroline couldn't be more thankful for his fast thinking.

Katherine stared Elijah down as she didn't completely believe his words, and was going to call him out on his bullshit, until Elijah was once more faced with two excited girls.

"You've been to Mystic Falls before?!" Elena spoke in wonder at the new fascinating fact she has just discovered.

Nodding his head he took a step away from the girls in caution and raised his hand, directing them to their left. "I'll be more than glad to speak more of my visit to your hometown, if you just follow me I'll explain and introduce you to the cast members of the movie."

Elena and Bonnie gladly walked the path Elijah was directing to and scurried off in a hurry.

Katherine still suspicious with what was going on, had to be directed with the help of Elijah's hand on her upper back leading her the way. She immediately stopped all thoughts and accusations as she now had another situation to figure out. What was this feeling she had at the pit of her stomach from just one small contact of their skins?

Caroline watched as Elijah led Katherine to where the party was held and saw Elijah slightly turn his head to glance at her and she couldn't help, but mouth out the words 'thank you' and saw him nod his head. Accepting her thankfulness, he turned his attention back to the woman he had his hand on.

She let out a sigh of relief as she made it past another obstacle, but felt exhausted from all the secrets she was hiding from her friends lately. It wasn't even this difficult back when they were younger, but then again. They became nosier after her depressed state from her break-up with Klaus.

Noticing she was alone. She quickly tried to follow the path she saw everyone else went, until she bumped into someone making her lose her balance.

She felt a strong, yet gentle grip on her hand helping her steady herself and looked up to thank the kind person, but was met with a pair of mildly surprised blue eyes behind a pair of thick framed glasses.

"What are you doing here?"

She quickly noticed his demeanor quickly change back into his emotionless self and felt that hint of disappointment just like before. "Uh my friend was invited by Elijah, so here I am... Uhm you wear glasses now?"

Klaus noticing he still had the glasses on took the glasses off, and put it in the breast pocket of his white collar shirt. "It's for the movie, I just finished a scene." He hesitated, but with an afterthought he added. "Does it look bad?"

"No, you still look hot-" Caroline raised her hands in a swift motion to clamp her big mouth shut, and felt the familiar warmth spread through her cheeks at her embarrassment. She really needed to stop and think before she spoke..

If he was pleased, he didn't show it at all and just walked off. Caroline automatically followed along as she didn't even know where everyone was since the ship was enormous.

They walked in a awkward silence as the sound of the waves crashed against the bottom of the cruise ship was the only thing heard.

Finally after a few minutes he turned around to face Caroline and she quickly stopped so she wouldn't bump into him.

They stood there just staring at one another as her eyes were searching for a hint of the old Klaus she knew, while his was trying not to reveal what he actually felt and thought.

Noticing he was about to speak, she immediately came to the conclusion he was disturbed by her presence, and was quickly trying to explain to him about her situation and not look so desperate. "Look I'm not trying to look like one of your many stalkers by following you around and looking like a lost puppy. I don't know where my friends are because this ship is freaking enormous and seeing how you been spending your time here for the last few days, I thought oh well Klaus would obviously know where to go. So yeah let's just follow him and-"

"How's your leg."

She stopped in the middle of her ranting and was surprised he would ask that question since he's been acting like the way he has since they've met again.

"Uh, yeah. It's good, nothing to worry about."

She saw he was going to speak again and she was anticipating what his next words would be, until they were suddenly interrupted.

"There you are. I've been trying to find you ever since I've landed here in New York, what happened to the penthouse?! It's completely destroy- Oh Ms. Forbes. I didn't see you there."

Seeing how her conversation was cut short with Klaus, she let out a sigh of exasperation. Just when they were making good progress too.

Shrugging his shoulder, Klaus replied to Elijah's question. "I just thought the place needed some new furniture, that's all. By the way how did things go with Enzo."

Caroline looked at the two in confusion from their conversation, she saw how Elijah was hesitating to answer Klaus's question probably because she was there as Klaus wasn't fazed at all with what was happening. She was about to excuse herself, seeing how they were going to talk about matters she shouldn't be involved with, and made a move to walk away. Until she felt someone grab a hold of her wrist.

She looked up baffled at the fact Klaus was finally allowing a close contact of one another by his choice. She looked at him, trying to think of reasons for his sudden impulse.

"No need to act like strangers Elijah. We all know each other, seeing how I used to be involved with Caroline. You can speak freely."

Wow, so he can admit their past with each other.

Elijah stared intently at the two, trying to make sense of the situation and what has happened while he was back in California. He decided he would speak to Klaus later about this.

"If you answered my calls, you would know that I've did what you asked for. The rumors you may have heard is untrue."

Klaus nodded his head, and questioned Elijah of what he has done. "So the pictures of Enzo?"

Elijah stood up straight as he folded his hands behind him and spoke as if what they were talking about was nothing, but only a mere business proposition and in their eyes. That's just what it was. "I've merely only hired someone to help bring back his drug addictions, so all the pictures of him and the man I hired to do the job was done perfectly as Enzo was not in the right state of mind."

Klaus let out a smirk, appreciating what his brother has done. "I have to give it to you Elijah, I would have done something a bit more dramatic, but well done brother."

Caroline listened in shock of what she has just heard, but stayed silent as this had nothing to do with her. She realized in order for Klaus to stay on the very top, they just completely destroyed another man's reputation for that to happen. She knew the industry was a harsh business, but harsh is only an understatement. What they did was ruthless and despicable ...

"OH MY GOD!"

They all turned to the sudden scream and saw the hyper duo running towards Klaus and she noticed how Klaus smiled at them immediately, but he wasn't fooling her. She noticed how his body tensed up and the discreet cringe at the sight of her friends.

* * *

The girls were at the sideline as they watched the crew setting up for one last scene before they indulge in the small gathering they were going to hold. They were near a swimming pool, while the crew were close to the ends of the railings for the next scene. They were constantly getting shushed by the workers as Elena and Bonnie couldn't stop giggling for the past 20 minutes, for they were in heaven for finally being able to meet the man of their dreams. While it was the opposite for Klaus. Luckily for him, they decided to film earlier than they expected.

"I can't believe we finally got to meet him! Pinch me, because I must be dreaming." Elena sighed in disbelief.

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement and gave Caroline a playful glare as she spoke. "You're horrible Care! How could you hunt him down before we could?!"

Caroline's eyes widen at the accusation thrown at her and was trying to defend herself. "It isn't like that-"

"Yeah, that's why he was holding onto your wrist right? Katherine teased as she decided to join in the fun since there really wasn't anything else to do on this damn ship

"But-"

"SHHH, They're starting!" Elena scolded as she was watching Damon finish directing Klaus and Camille what to do.

"-And action!"

Immediately the two were in character, and Caroline was awestruck for how good they were. Klaus especially.

He improved a lot from the last time she's seen him act in person. He's been finally able to nail the proper facial expressions to pull you in. The pain in his eyes were so believable, it reminded her of the face she's seen the last time she saw him five years ago and it brought up an old pain she has forgotten all about. His body language has also improved as it matched the desperate tone in his voice as he grabbed hold of Camille's arm. Everything was so natural, until the unexpected happened.

They kissed.

Her eyes widened at the sudden scene, but although she knew it was only a few seconds that they were in that position. It felt like forever as if everything around her was in slow motion, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight even when she felt the discomfort in her chest.

It was merely only six seconds of lip lock before Klaus pulled away, chuckling. "You bit me."

"No, I didn't!" Camille denied, obviously denied in embarrassment.

"If I was her." Katherine started, while smirking. "I'd do more than bite."

"One more time." Damon called out, while giving Camille a stern look. " And no biting this time."

Caroline knew this was a normal occurrence for all actors and actresses, but watching her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend making out is not something she's able to take in. Even if she's over him... But why did it sound like the last part of her thoughts seem like a lie?...

* * *

After about 10 takes, they or rather Camille was finally able to get the scene right.

"Hey, sorry I took so long to get the shot right." Camille spoke softly as she looked up at Klaus through her eyelashes.

Klaus was honestly annoyed with how Camille involved her own desires to take so long with the shot. He likes to get his work done fast and professionally, but he gave her a charming smile that caused her to blush because that's what he always had to do. He had to be polite and charming to everyone, so he wouldn't ruin his golden reputation.

His whole life was an act and although he loved what he does, he honestly just wants to be how he really is.

"It's no problem at all love." he spoke while flashing his deep set dimples at her.

Saying their goodbyes, Klaus turned away only to be met with a content Elijah.

"Your acting was superb Niklaus. I was worried, you wouldn't be able to deliver your lines well today."

Klaus let out a small scoff as he raised his eyebrow towards his brother. "And what makes you say that Elijah?"

Elijah stood there and spoke as if it wasn't a big deal, but his eyes spoke a different story as it was studying Klaus's demeanor. "Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because of a sudden appearance of someone from your past."

Elijah waited to see Klaus's reaction, but he should have known better as Klaus perfected his look of unconcern.

"You should expect more from me Elijah. I am perfectly capable of doing my job over any circumstances."

Elijah stared at Klaus from the lie he has told, as Klaus's first job came to mind. However, he decided it wasn't the best idea to bring up Klaus's darken days. He's in a good place right now and bringing up a traumatic scene he witnessed is not something he wants to speak of. Like they say the past is the past.

He nodded his head to show he agrees instead of words, because even with Elijah's controlled and calm demeanor. His own acting will never be anything compared to his younger brother.

"I suggest you try to keep my guests away from Camille for a while. They happened to have been jealous and left in the middle of your kissing scene. It'll be best to keep them 20 feet away from from each other." Elijah said, recalling the nasty looks from Elena and Bonnie were giving towards Klaus's fake girlfriend.

"Whatever you say brother." Klaus walked away and decided he needed to calm himself from the small talk about Caroline. Of course his brother would bring her up when he had the chance.

Oblivious to all the stares and mouths hanging open from the females around him, he decided to strip right there to take a quick dip in the pool.

* * *

"Holy crap, just calm the fuck down already!" Katherine spoke in irritation as she tried to pacify her two friends. But really, why did she bother. They've been at it for half an hour now.

"Well she's asking for a good old beat down!" Elena huffed as she recalled the stupid mistakes Camille kept making. I mean who takes that long to freaking kiss?!

Katherine handed Caroline her favorite Cristal Champagne bottle she found while exploring the kitchen full of exquisite cuisines and alcohol while speaking to her sister in irritation. "They were just acting you big baby. It's what they do for a living."

Bonnie dismissed what Katherine said as she was equally angry as Elena was. "Acting?! She was obviously taking advantage of the situation!"

Katherine flailed her arms in the air at the two girls stubbornness. "I give up, let's go Care."

Caroline was seated on top of one of the kitchen counter drinking from the bottle, jumped off as she followed Katherine knowing she was also fed up with the constant reminder of watching Klaus and Camille making out.

When they made it out of the kitchen door, they stood there not knowing what to do.

"Sooo." Taking a large swig of the bottle while contemplating on what they should be doing, she looked at Katherine. "What now?"

"I'm not even sure. The damn dickhead said he would formally introduce us to the cast during the gathering, but I don't even know where he is." Katherine shared what Elijah told her earlier.

Right at that moment, Klaus appeared... wet and clad in a pair of tight boxers.

"You took a swim in that?! Caroline couldn't help but blurt out as she tried not to stare at his well-developed body... his abs... his chest... and definitely NOT down there, but damn it! It was difficult.

"Yes, I needed to cool down a bit." Klaus shrugged and was about to go into the kitchen, but was stopped by Caroline.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." She warned, and then she had to add. "...Looking like that."

Angry high-pitched noises were heard through the kitchen doors and it made Klaus cringe. He was feeling dehydrated from the swim, and was contemplating if one drink was worth risking his life for. He turned to look at Caroline and thankfully for him, he saw the bottle of champagne in her hand. "Do you mind if I take a sip?"

Caroline looked at the bottle in her hand and saw she drank a majority of it, she handed him the bottle and replied. "I already drank most of it. You can take the rest."

Without any hesitation, he thanked her for the drink and took a sip before he made his way up the stairs.

She wasn't aware she was staring at his back until she heard a cough, and turned to look at Katherine's questioning look. "What?"

"I should be asking you that." Katherine gave her a penetrating look. "Is there something you're not telling me? Oh scratch that, there definitely is something you're not telling me. Now spill."

Caroline shook her head, not ready for this confrontation. Because really, it'll only complicate things. "There really isn't anything going on Kat."

Katherine furrowed her eyebrows as she spoke. "Nothing going on? Come on! No strangers drink from the same bottle, you guys definitely know each other and you're not fooling me."

Fed up with Katherine's prying she glared at her as she spoke in a harsh tone. "Just drop it Katherine. If I say it's nothing then just leave it alone."

Raising her hands in the air as a sign of surrender, she stop speaking knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of her tonight. She knew Caroline was keeping something from her, Klaus and her seem too close for people who just recently met. They make it seem as if they go a long way back... But she'll let it slide for now. She'll eventually figure things out, she always does.

* * *

After the gathering, the ship crew members informed everyone there was a slight problem with the engine. They told them they will be on the ship longer than they expected and two specific girls were jumping in joy.

"I swear someone up there wants us to stay here!" Elena spoke with enthusiasm.

"More like someone is trying to punish me." Caroline muttered under her breathe.

Having enough with Elena and Bonnie's over the top reactions and having a bit too much champagne, she decided to take a look around to sober up and have some peace and quiet.

As she was walking she was enthralled by the cities light contrast to the dark night, until she collided into someone and looked up only to see the very person she's been bumping into for the past few weeks, and felt herself getting frustrated.

Seriously?! Why does this keep happening?!

"You know, if I didn't know any better. I would think you've been doing this on purpose."

She scoffed at Klaus's accusation and looked at him dryly. "And if I didn't know any better, I would say your ego has only enlarged after all these years."

She saw Klaus glare at her for her remark and was about to retaliate with his own, until they heard loud female voices coming from around the corner.

"I swear we're close! I can almost smell him!"

Knowing who those voices belonged to, she let out a sigh and was going to walk away and go to her friends. Until she felt a firm grip on her hand and felt herself getting pulled into a dark room. She had a fear of the darkness, so when she couldn't see anything she was about to freak out until she heard a click and saw that Klaus turned the lights on.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Shrugging his shoulders with no concern, he walked down the staircase the room led to with Caroline following close behind. "I knew if you went to your friends, they would find me and I don't think I'll be able to survive another one of their strange behavior. No offense."

She knew how crazy her friends can get, so she just gave him a shrug of her own and looked around to see where the staircase led them.

It was obviously an entertainment room with darts, a ping pong table, a few arcade games, and completed with it's own flat screen T.V, surround system, and couch.

"Wow this is nice." Caroline was impressed with the whole place as her apartment could never compete with this.

Klaus ignored her comment, and went to sit on the couch. Not speaking at all, they were both in the room in complete silence for a few seconds until Caroline let out a groan and turned to glare at Klaus.

"Okay seriously?! You bring me along to this amazing room and you're not even going to try to talk to me?! Well you know what Klaus? I'm sick of the way you've been acting and treating me. You act like an emotionless jerk who pretends as if he's never met me, and then the next you're freaking saving me from all sorts of trouble, but the next second you go back to how you were. Do you hate me that much Klaus? Do you hate me that much, that you're willing to make me feel like I'm the worst scum on the face of the earth?! Well it worked, but you know what? I'm done! Hate me all you want, but I will not let you confuse the crap out of me anymore."

Klaus looked at her in surprise for her sudden outburst, it was probably because of all the champagne that gave her the confidence to be up front with him, but in her defense. She's been holding all these feelings and anger inside of her and with how he's been treating her, there was only so much she can take.

"Don't cry."

Her eyes widened at what he said and lifted her right hand to her cheek after Klaus spoke and she felt tears on her cheeks. She realized in the midst of letting out all her pent up frustration and anger with how he's been around her, she was letting out her sadness that he will always hate her for what she has done.

Realizing all that, she choked back a sob so she wouldn't give Klaus the satisfaction of knowing all his actions were actually affecting her, but it was a failed mission as the tears wouldn't stop.

Suddenly he stood in front of her blurry vision.

She felt his warm touch wiping her tears away and it only caused more sadness, as she reminisced their happy past with one another and how his warm comforting touch still felt the same when she needed him most.

"I-... I don't hate you Caroline. I can never hate you."

She looked up at his sudden confession, and even through her blurry vision she was able to see the regret in Klaus's eyes, and she felt content that he was finally able to put down his walls around her.

Right when he was going to speak, the electricity went out and she instinctively latched her hands onto his arm. "KLAUS!"

"I'm here." He grabbed hold of her hand once more and tried to lead her through the room. "Let's go back."

After a few bumps here and there, they were able to make it up the stairs and when he put his hand on the doorknob, it wouldn't budge. "It's locked."

"WHAT?! What the hell do you mean it's locked?!"

He let out a scoff as he replied with sarcasm. "Locked, as in closed. Won't open. Do you need a deeper definition sweetheart."

She slapped his arm for teasing her, and was about to rant to him about how much of an asshole he was, but the longer she was in the dark room, the more her fear was escalating.

Pounding her fists on the door, she started to cry out for help. "HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE?! ELENA, BONNIE, KATHERINE, ELIJAH?!" Hearing no answer behind the door she started to freak out even more. "Oh my god, I'm going to die here with the world's meanest man!"

"Calm down. Everything will be okay." Klaus squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"But-"

"Shh"

"What if-"

"Shh"

"Fine." She leaned against the door and after a few seconds she spoke. "Look at what you've done. We didn't even get to do anything." She complained with a pout and crossed her arms across her torso.

"Me?! You were the one who couldn't shut up!"

"Well if you weren't acting like such an asshole, we wouldn't have argued!"

"Not my fault you were acting like a child! Besides with your abilities, it wouldn't have been a fair challenge for you."

"Shut up!" She playfully slapped his arm and for the first time heard his laugh after all these years.

She couldn't help but laugh along as they were arguing like they have like the good old days, and was finally content with how things were between them.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?!" Katherine asked worriedly. The ship was running on a generator, but it took an hour to get it working since they haven't used it in a long time. "We checked every freaking room, but nothing! NADA!"

"Wait, if my memories recall, Niklaus was telling me of a room he found during his time spent here."

She quickly grabbed hold of Elijah's room and started pushing him to where he'll lead them. "Then what the hell are you waiting for?! Hurry your ass up!"

She followed Elijah from behind and once making it to the door, Katherine started pulling the doorknob very aggressively. "DAMN IT, it's locked."

"Just a moment, I have the keys." Gently pulling Katherine aside, he used the keys the captain of the ship bestowed onto him after the discovery Caroline and Klaus disappeared. Finally finding the correct one, he softly pulled the handle, but it instantly flew open. He jumped away just in time before the bodies collided onto the floor.

Katherine had her mouth gaping at seeing the two people they've been searching for, holding onto each other asleep. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Ugh.." Klaus was waking up from the impact and loud shrilling voice, but was unaware of the audience he had as sleep was still in his system.

"Five more minutes Nik.." Caroline snuggled even closer to Klaus's body to keep herself warm. Just like the old days.

"Caroline?" He felt himself being confused as to how he had Caroline by his side.

"Do you have to go shoot your first movie again?" She mumbled sleepily. "Stay a bit longer Nik, I'm tired."

Still not fully awake, he went along with what was happening and closed his eye, while pulling Caroline closer to him. "Alright love, just 5 more minutes."

As he laid there for a few seconds, something clicked in his mind. 'I shot my first movie years ago...' Upon the realization with what was happening, he abruptly stood up allowing Caroline to fall head on to the floor.

"OW, seriously?!... What's going on?" Caroline sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and froze as she saw three different expressions in front of her.

Klaus stood there with a cold look, while Elijah stood there shaking his head as the truth was out. Then finally, she turned to see her best friend staring at her with her eyes and mouth wide open, with shock written all over her face.

**SHIT!**

* * *

_**ANDDD, DONE! I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, I wasn't able to read through the story and sorry for the late update. Been getting monitored by the hospital cause of an infection I have in my throat. Might get surgery if it becomes worse, but hopefully that won't happen because if it does I won't be able to update quickly. ):**_

_**Thank you to those who wished for my well-being and the many great reviews! Also it was a great pleasure seeing another person recommending this story on tumblr, so thank you xxteamcarolinexx and darkdickens! I hope I see others do the same, because I'll most likely follow you (especially if you post Klaroline stuff) and send a message of appreciation. But yes, as a token of my appreciation I made this chapter exxxxtra long, hope you liked the Kaljah scene and don't hate me for the Camille scene! I detest her just as much as you all do, but it must happen for this story to progress so sorry ):**_

_**Also I've been having questions with how they're confused with Caroline's own confusion towards Klaus's treatment and to sum it up, I will explain that it's because the Klaus she knew was never one to act the way he does now. He was a totally different person and she doesn't truly understand the deep meaning to what her breaking up did to him since they haven't had that confrontation yet, but it'll happen eventually! **_

_**So yeah! Thank you everyone of you amazing people and I hope you have a lovely day. Review/Favorite/Follow please! xoxo**_


End file.
